<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternally Dreaming by lilkorea_189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694013">Eternally Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkorea_189/pseuds/lilkorea_189'>lilkorea_189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fate &amp; Destiny, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Runaway, Strength, Trapped, Trauma, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkorea_189/pseuds/lilkorea_189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the threat to the East, King Elendil makes a regretful decision of making a deal with the enemy of Mordor, hoping for peace between their borders. Little did he know that he had given Sauron the tool he needed to finish his masterpiece.</p>
<p>A claimed omega runs away from her mate whom she witnessed commit a heinous act, breaking the illusion of love and trust. Using her gifts, she escapes, but how far can a claimed omega like her go? How can she break the shackles of a bond that had originally been forced upon her?</p>
<p>Thranduil is a hotheaded prince who believes he can do no wrong. He is constantly going against his father-king's orders, arrogant in thinking that he was unstoppable, unbeatable in battle. Then he meets his fated destiny on one rainy day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sauron | Mairon/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To all my loyal readers, thank you for the kudos of my last story "Eternally Awake." As promised, here is a new story just for you and to all new readers who take interest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thranduil had never experienced the sensation of having his breath taken away until he laid eyes upon the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Fair skin, large turquoise eyes framed by long thick lashes, an elegant nose, full and luscious red lips. She had a heart shaped face with a softly angled jaw and a narrow chin. Her hair was a dark brown that looked almost black that hung heavy with the downpour of rain draped around her thin neck and shoulders. She was small in stature, smaller than the average elven woman, yet for all appearances of fragility she had the body of a woman that showed through her wet gown that was muddied and torn.</p>
<p>He focused on the woman, seeing that she was panting heavily and her beautiful, fair skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Her feet were bare, raw and dirty from obviously running on rough terrain. The sound of metal and feral howls could be heard approaching, making panic mar the woman’s beautiful face as she twisted around to look behind her before a scared whimper escaped her trembling red lips. She whipped back around and began to run in Thranduil’s direction, and then running past him towards the forest behind him.</p>
<p>Thranduil didn’t chase the woman immediately as he wished to, only staying behind long enough to eradicate the wargs and their riders from entering his domain. They were easily dealt with, being no match for him. As the Prince of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil was a natural born Prime Alpha, who stood above all alphas. Turning away from the miserable, slaughtered creatures, he followed the woman in the direction she had fled with such fear in her eyes and scent.</p>
<p>Her scent was quickly fading in the heavy downpour of rain as he picked up traces of it through the forest. The further he ventured, the thicker and denser the trees became until none of the raindrops could penetrate through the thick canopy of leaves. With the rain no longer washing away her trail, Thranduil was able to pick it up once more and follow it. He scent was a torrent mixture of many emotions with fresh and old blood, making his nose twitch from the unpleasant spicy tingle it left. The scent was getting stronger as he continued to track the woman; finally catching up to her where she lay curled up in the hollow base of a dead tree.</p>
<p>He walked up to the hollow and crouched down to look inside at her, seeing her in a curled up position, and she was shivering and looked ill. The last thing he needed was to introduce an unknown sickness into his kingdom, but her ill appearance looked more from fatigue and malnourishment. Then there was the spicy scent of fear that clung to her like a thick coat of armor. </p>
<p>“It is safe now.” he said gently, the sound of his voice startling the woman as her turquoise eyes opened up and looked at him, the fear showing through them. “I have killed your pursuers.” he held out his gloved hand to her, only to have her recoil away from him. “I will not hurt you, you have my word.”</p>
<p>She looked at his offered hand in obvious consideration before finally tilting forward and crawling towards the mouth of the hollowed trunk, cautiously taking his offered hand as she stood up. She was much smaller than he had anticipated, her full height coming to only his collarbone. He looked down at her, seeing the dark circles under striking vibrant eyes, the dry cracked skin of her red lips show signs that she had been biting them out of anxiety. She was filthy, her dress beyond repair and she was soaked through from the rain, making her visibly shiver. Yet despite the grime and dried blood she was still breathtakingly beautiful.</p>
<p>He had the sudden urge to bite her but he resisted the surprising feeling as he removed his cape and wrapped it securely around her petite frame. He heard her take in a shaky breath, her large turquoise eyes still looking up at him with caution. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted to protect her.</p>
<p>“I won’t hurt you, you have my word.” he said, keeping his voice low and soft. She lowered her eyes, breaking the contact as she nodded her head. No, he thought, she should never look away from him. “What is your name?”</p>
<p>She raised her eyes back up, the simple action quelling the inner beast within him that was beginning to stir. He watched as she parted her cracked lips, to move them to form words but nothing but a strained rasp escaped. She closed her mouth and her eyes once more fell, the look of despair settling in as it was clear to them both that she was unable to speak. Thranduil touched her cheek lightly, making her flinch as he lifted her face back up. </p>
<p>“It is not important right now. You are clearly injured and have not had a proper rest. I will take you to my Realm where you will be looked after.” he said, remembering that she was not wearing shoes and without asking he scooped her small frame into his arms. She gave little resistance but quickly gave up, what little strength she had was depleted. With her in his arms and so close his nose he was overwhelmed by the pungent odor of sweat and blood, though beneath it he picked up a hint of something sweet but the other smells were too overpowering.</p>
<p>Regardless, he carried her the entire way home, giving this mysterious woman a reprieve from continuing on her battered feet. Just minutes after he began to carry her she had drifted off to sleep, her head resting against his armored shoulder. His inner beast purred in approval, instinctively knowing that he was carrying an omega in his arms, a <i>Prime Omega,</i> and was eager to make her submit to him. However, he didn’t know who she was, nor where she came from, and there was also the matter of who she was running from. All his burning questions will be answered in time, he knew that, yet he felt so impatient and on edge since the moment he laid eyes on her. The alpha in him vibrating, wanting to come out and claim this omega.</p>
<p>Upon returning home he had ordered his servants to take the woman and clean and tend to her wounds. He had once more been surprised by his feeling of reluctance to have her taken away from him but quickly quashed those feelings as he went to his father, knowing that the Elvenking was going to be displeased. Not only did he disobey his father’s orders of wandering outside the borders of their Realm but he had also brought with him a stranger. His thoughts wandered to the woman he carried home, eager to hear an update about her and already making up his mind to go see her once he was done with his scolding. His father had always been strict and wary about outsiders, having taken his people long ago to settle in Greenwood.</p>
<p>Yet Thranduil could care less about what his father had to say about his reckless behavior. It was clear that bringing home a strange woman was not the wisest thing he had done, but in his defense he could not have left her out in the cold, not when she had such a strange pull on him. He recalled the way she had looked, injured and dirty and frail. She would have easily succumbed to the elements or worse; killed by some beast in the wild. He was sure that those warg riders would have easily caught up to her had he not intervened. It was luck that he had been patrolling his borders at that time; otherwise she would have surely been killed.</p>
<p>But why were they chasing her?</p>
<p>Who is she?</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Kwenthrith entered the chambers of her Lord’s guest, having been personally appointed to look after his guest and tend to her every need. He had mentioned that his guest was unable to speak, possibly due to weakness and had many injuries that risked infection. It was Kwenthrith’s duty to make sure that her Lord’s guest regains her full health back. She quietly walked towards the bed where a healer was applying salve to the woman’s injured feet where the cuts were red and inflamed with signs of infection. Kwenthrith examined the woman, immediately picking up the mild scent of something sweet, hinting to the elven beta that this woman is an omega.</p>
<p>She next observed that the woman is a human and looked young. She looked rather child-like, sleeping soundly in the bed with her long dark hair splayed out on the pillow in loose curls. All of her cuts had been cleaned and treated, the filth had been washed away in the bath that had been provided and then changed into a nightgown by the servants. Kwenthrith did not disturb the healer, letting them continue their treatment until they were done. Per Thranduil’s orders, Kwenthrith sat by the woman’s bedside, waiting for her to wake.</p>
<p>When the woman did stir it was late in the evening as the moon was nearing its zenith. The omega was suffering from a fever brought on from exhaustion and infection from her wounds. Kwenthrith had prepared ahead, lighting a few candles and readying a pitcher of water. She snapped her fingers at one of the attending servants who quickly left to fetch broth for their guest. Kwenthrith watched patiently as the young woman breathed in deeply and slowly let out a tired exhale, her eyes slowly opening, blinking a few times to adjust to the soft light of the candles. The elf maiden was taken aback by how beautiful and bright the human’s eyes were; their vibrant color showing so clearly like shining gems. </p>
<p>The human woman had taken a sharp intake of breath, clearly surprised by Kwenthrith’s presence and obvious change of scenery as she tried to put distance between them. The omega let out a sharp hiss of pain, clearly jostling and reopening some of her many cuts.</p>
<p>“Do not be afraid.” Kwenthrith spoke, keeping her voice soft and gentle to soothe the other woman. “My name is Kwenthrith, Lord Thranduil has appointed me as your caretaker.” She turned slightly to pour water into an ivory cup and held it out to the frightened woman. “It is safe, this is just water.” she said, taking a sip and swallowing to show her that it was not poisoned. She watched with patience as the woman slowly scooted closer towards the edge of the bed and hesitantly reached out to take the goblet of water.</p>
<p>The young woman took a careful sip while eyeing Kwenthrith with suspicion. The elf maiden was amused when the omega emptied the goblet in a few greedy gulps.</p>
<p>“Do you want more?” Kwenthrith asked, seeing the conflict in the turquoise eyes before she shyly nodded her head. Kwenthrith took the goblet from her and refilled it with more water and then handed it back. She refilled the goblet three more times and as the young woman was finishing her fourth helping the servant returned with a tray that carried the broth. “You must be hungry; Lord Thranduil had the kitchen prepare broth for you, as it would be easiest on your stomach until you are well again.”</p>
<p>Kwenthrith saw that the prospect of food had grabbed the omega’s attention; however she noticed the beginnings of sleep taking over. “I know you are tired, but have a bit of broth before you rest some more.”</p>
<p>The omega nodded slowly as Kwenthrith took the bowl and spoon into her hands, using a cloth as a barrier from burning herself as she carefully scooped up some of the broth and blew on it gently to cool it down. She brought it to the omega’s dry lips and watched as the omega carefully slurped up the golden broth. Kwenthrith fed her a few spoonful before it was clear to the elf maiden that her charge was already drifting. With gentle hands, Kwenthrith laid the omega back down and tucked her in.</p>
<p>She had ordered the servant to take the bowl back to the kitchen and to refill the pitcher with more water. Kwenthrith returned to her chair beside the bed, maintaining her vigil duty for the rest of the night and well into the first rays of morning. The omega was in and out of sleep for nearly a week, her fever breaking on the second day. Her infected wounds were healing, being tended to by the healer daily. </p>
<p>Thranduil then came at the end of the week, having lost patience in waiting for his guest to awake. He had gotten the scolding he was expecting from his father, Oropher, being told once more that he acted recklessly and allowed himself to act on impulse instead of thinking about the welfare of their people. Thranduil understood the possible repercussions but he couldn’t ignore the omega, neither could he ignore the warg scouts. Then there was the fact that he felt an overwhelming urge to protect the omega that he could not make sense of. He had stayed away while she was ill, knowing he could do nothing to heal her. Now he was finally able to have a good look at her, seeing that he was right to have thought her beautiful before and now she looked younger, more angelic. She was currently sleeping on her side facing him, looking still a bit too sickly for his liking though worlds better compared to when he first saw her. Then there was her scent, so fresh and sweet that it gave him quite the heady rush and made his blood heat up within his veins. But there was some underlying smell, something that made him think of evil that did not fit the image before him.</p>
<p>Kwenthrith had informed him that she did wake up several times, but only long enough to drink water and a bit of food before going back to sleep. Her exhaustion and illness had been understandable; Thranduil had no clue as to how long the omega had been on the run. At least for now she would not have to worry and can rest easy that her days of running are now over.</p>
<p>He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles; coaxing a small little noise from her while she slept. Thranduil wondered what her voice sounded like when she spoke, his thoughts quickly turning to wonder what sort of noises she would make while writhing with pleasure beneath him. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to force such lustful thoughts from his head. This past week he had trouble sleeping, his thoughts consumed by this omega he rescued. What little sleep he did get, his dreams were filled with lewd images that were surely unbecoming of a future ruler such as himself, regardless of how enticing her smell was. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes when the omega shifted her position in bed, rolling onto her other side beneath the covers. Her long dark hair was gathered up on the pillow, giving him a view of her slender neck and the creamy skin. He saw, with great disappointment, the claim mark on her neck, identifying her as a bonded omega. It made sense now why there had been an underlying scent that was not hers. Just seeing the proof of her mark made the alpha in him seethe with anger and jealousy, but then he thought back to their first encounter and wondered if her mate was possibly dead. That thought gave him hope. If her mate was dead then Thranduil can change her mark, be rid of the stench of her dead mate and infuse his scent with hers.</p>
<p>It was such an attractive fantasy.</p>
<p>It was possible that she is a runaway omega, escaping her mate. Escaping an unwanted bond. That seemed to make more sense in regards to the warg scouts that had been chasing her. They could have been hired to track her down and be brought back. But they were dead now. But her mate could still be alive.</p>
<p>What was he to do if her mate truly was alive? Bonding with her while her mate was still alive can potentially kill her. An omega can never have more than one mate, unless they are mated to their Fated Pair. Their soulmate. </p>
<p>He wanted to be her Fated Pair.</p>
<p>Another attractive fantasy.</p>
<p>It was an hour past dawn and the omega finally stirred awake, stretching and letting out a soft yawn before pausing. She sat up quickly, her dark hair falling around her shoulders like a thick curtain as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings, obviously still disoriented despite it being a week. When her turquoise eyes spotted Thranduil, sitting calmly in the chair beside her bed, she let out a startled rasp. Fear lacing her sweet, heady scent but it wasn’t as sharp as it had been when he first met her. She seemed to recognize him at the very least.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?” he asked, remembering to keep his tone low and calm. He was fighting the urge to pounce and claim her as his. Her scent made his inner beast clawing at its cage to be released.</p>
<p>Her current bond be damned!</p>
<p>She nodded her head, shyly pulling the comforter up to hug against her chest. Thranduil could only assume that it was a human habit in an attempt at modesty when he found it to be unnecessary. He didn’t want her to cover herself up and hide in front of him.</p>
<p>“Can you speak now?” he asked. He so desperately wanted to hear her voice.</p>
<p>She parted her lips, attempting to speak but only a raspy noise came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, but the result was the same and her face fell. </p>
<p>“Do not worry, you are still recovering. I am sure once you have regained your strength then we will be able to talk to each other.” Thranduil said, hiding his own disappointment. “Would that be all right with you?”</p>
<p>She gave him another shy nod of her head.</p>
<p>“In the meantime, I will tell you my name, I am Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm. You are my guest and have permission to stay for however long you wish. I will see to it personally that you are well looked after.”</p>
<p>The omega looked at him with an unreadable expression before a soft, grateful smile pulled at her dry lips. Her beauty had magnified with such a small gesture and it pulled at Thranduil’s heart to see such a thing, as if he was unworthy of being on the receiving end. His desire to devour her pretty mouth intensified and it took much effort to keep his exterior calm.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew your name.” catching too late that he had spoken his very wish aloud.</p>
<p>She surprised him when she moved closer to the edge of the bed and reached out and took his hand. He allowed it, shifting closer and secretly inhaling her scent deeper as she turned his hand over with the palm up. She traced her finger over his palm; her touch was gentle as she traced letters. She was using the common tongue to write, spelling out her name for him. She had to repeat it before Thranduil understood, having been lost by the tickling, teasing touch on his palm. How he wanted more than this.</p>
<p>“Ayla?” he asked, looking at her. She looked back at him, her cheeks flushing a light pink as she nodded her head shyly before releasing his hand. He instantly missed her touch, wanting more physical contact. “Ayla. It suits you.” </p>
<p>Now he knew her name, feeding into his newfound hunger to learn more about this beautiful omega that spurned his inner alpha with desire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loss of Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at how it began</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For centuries Middle Earth has been fractured with the races of man, elves, dwarves and orcs were constantly at war with each other. The dwarves fought more with the orcs, finding scores of them along with goblins and ogres traversing through the deepest mines within the earth. They could rarely be bothered by the elves and humans. The elves continued to remain as a constant, their numbers great and their armies strong, though they have all but isolated themselves. The race of men , however, have weakened with each war and with the country of Gondor being the closest neighbors to the enemy kingdom of Mordor, their desperation for an end to the stalemate would come at a high cost. </p>
<p>An emissary of Mordor had arrived on a most auspicious day, requesting an audience with the King of Gondor on the day of his fallen Queen’s funeral. What the emissary brought was an extension of peace between their bordering kingdoms in exchange for the King’s only daughter, a prized <i>prime</i> omega. It was no secret that what the Dark Ruler of Mordor was really after: the Gift of Foresight. A trait that the young princess had inherited from her late mother.</p>
<p>It was a proposal that the King reluctantly agreed upon.</p>
<p>Sealing the fate of his only daughter.</p>
<p>Princess Ayla was the third child of the High King of Gondor, a daughter that had been doted on by her parents and two older brothers. When she was told that a treaty of peace by marriage with the Dark Lord will save their kingdom Ayla had no say to refuse, because as an omega, she had little rights to oppose an alpha and King like her father. She had begged him to reconsider; pleaded with her brothers to talk their father out of this agreement but her cries and pleas fell on deaf ears. </p>
<p>Elendil looked upon his daughter solemnly as she approached; her usual happy demeanor had become depressed and somber. She was to leave today, never to be seen or heard from again. Were her mother alive she would have thrown a fit over the idea of bartering their only daughter, cursing him for his weakness. Freya, his dear wife, had been such a willful omega with so much spirit, having passed that onto their daughter. Their daughter…who looked so much like her beautiful mother.</p>
<p>“My beautiful child,” he said, extending his arms out as Ayla reluctantly walked into them and wrapped his arms around her slight frame and kissing the top of her head. Unlike her mother Ayla was small and petite, giving off the impression that she was a fragile slip of a girl. Of course growing up with two older brothers she was no one to scoff at in a fight. Not to mention her mother had been the greatest shield maiden Gondor had ever seen and taught their daughter well, believing that even a princess should learn to cut down her enemies. “I know you will do this kingdom proud.”</p>
<p>“I had that same dream,” Ayla said softly, fighting back tears. “I dreamt the dark cloud from Mordor creeping out like a clawed hand reaching out for me and in the center of that hand was a single eye of red flames, burning the white tree to ash.” Ayla pulled back from the hug to look up at her father, whom she often confided in whenever she had such strange dreams. It was a gift that her mother had, dreaming of premonitions that would come true. Deep down she was terrified of this recurring dream and what it meant as they had began when she learned of the arrangement. She was afraid that her premonition meant that this arranged union would mean the end of her people. “Please, father…please don’t send me away to them.”</p>
<p>Elendil cupped the side of her face in his large palm as he looked down at his daughter. His face a mask of a stern ruler while his eyes shown with pain and regret. His only daughter looked up at him with pleading eyes while ironically dressed in a white gown. A father should be proud to see his daughter being matched to a powerful alpha; he just regretted that it had to be with his enemy. “You must stay strong, Ayla. You cannot continue to act like a child. Do as you are told.”</p>
<p>Her eyes watered with tears. “Please…I’m begging you.”</p>
<p>“You are no longer my child. You no longer belong to Gondor. You belong to Mordor from today onward.”</p>
<p>Ayla felt ice form in her veins at her father’s cold words.</p>
<p>She looked back at her brothers, Isildur and Anárion, seeing that they looked remorseful but clearly were still pinned beneath the authority of their father’s thumb. This will be what Ayla takes with her, this pitiful, last image of her brothers and father who so easily looked the other way. It drove home the harsh words of her father. She was no longer his daughter. She was no longer their sister. She was no longer a princess of Gondor. She was just a bargaining chip.</p>
<p>She stood at the edge of Gondor’s border, watching as the emissary, the Mouth of Sauron, came galloping up to her upon a steed that looked diseased. Ayla’s initial instinct was to run away but she stood her ground. After all, per her father’s words she was no longer of Gondor but she will also never belong to Mordor, either. </p>
<p>Never in her heart.</p>
<p>She wished at that moment to be saved. To have the earth below her open up and swallow her whole, letting her fall into the empty void.</p>
<p>When the emissary had stopped before her, Ayla was visibly horrified by his appearance. His skin was sickly pale and his lips were blackened and his teeth rotten. The whites of his eyes were yellowed and his irises had turned as red as blood. His scent was foul, like death had bathed in brimstone. He held out his gloved hand to her, the black leather was cracked and caked with a layer that Ayla did not want to think about as she took the offered hand and was pulled up onto the steed in front of him. His smell up close was even worse, his breath smelling of rotten meat and curdled blood, churning her already knotted stomach.</p>
<p>As she was taken to the Gates of Mordor Ayla did not look back. </p>
<p>She was no longer of Gondor.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Ayla guardedly took in the exotic looks of this terrifying alpha she had been bargained to after being brought forth by the emissary. Sauron, the Lord of Mordor, sat upon a throne of black iron, dressed in an impressive armor of black steel that shined like smooth glass and a cape that was as black as ink. His face was fair and surprisingly beautiful. Too beautiful in fact that it made Ayla feel unsettled and her stomach quivered with unease. His hair was long and as white as the purest snow, making him appear ethereal and otherworldly. The only giveaway of his evilness was the blackness of his eyes that were like a pair of empty voids, revealing just how soulless he truly was.</p>
<p>Sauron rose from his throne with fluid grace befitting of a fallen one of the Maia and descended down the steps of the raised dais that the throne sat upon. Ayla felt goosebumps rise up on her skin, a chill running down her spine and her heart hammering away in her chest as fear took hold of her. She knew immediately that Sauron was a Prime, his scent overpowering and making her inner omega wanting to submit and cower into a corner but she was immobilized by fear. Once he was close enough, Sauron reached out with his right hand and grabbed Ayla’s face, and the other pushed her hair away from her temples. Ayla stood frozen with fear, her turquoise eyes unable to meet his intense black gaze. </p>
<p>The alpha liked what he saw; lowering his head down to her face and inhaled deeply of her scent. He let out a low, approving growl. </p>
<p>“You’re so perfect.” He spoke; his voice was deep, carrying a low rumble that sent tremors through every cell in Ayla’s body. He traced his thumb over Ayla’s lower lip, leaving a path of tingles in its wake. The hand moved to her neck, squeezing lightly. Ayla parted her lips and her breath trembled. “And untouched. How the King of Gondor surprises me with such a bounty. Sending me his beloved daughter who is a delicious <i>Prime</i> Omega.” </p>
<p>Ayla’s thighs were beginning to tremble, no matter how she tried to school them, as she felt slick building between her legs. His scent and commanding aura was making her inner omega quiver as her body reacted to the Prime Alpha before her. The alpha leaned closer and sniffed Ayla’s bare neck. “You’re unbonded.” He pressed a hot-mouthed kiss to Ayla’s neck and the young princess gasped, taking a shaky step back with one foot as her hand came up to cover the wet spot on her neck.</p>
<p>Ayla flushed, giving away the fact that she had never been touched there before. This only seemed to please Sauron as a smirk appeared on his pale pink lips, his black eyes flashing. “Did they lock you up for your first heat?” he teased softly, pressing closer to her and imposing his height upon her.</p>
<p>She remembered flashes of that time during her first heat, how she was locked away in the highest tower of the castle for several days. Alone and in agony, the desperate emptiness within her crying to be filled by something or someone. The memories of those days brought a shameful blush to her cheeks. Having this alpha so close made the hunger pangs of her body creeping back despite her fear and disgust. Was it the knowledge of being in the presence of a Prime that spoke so strongly to Ayla’s shameful urges? The pheromones? The omega could feel the hardness and the heat of the other’s powerful body pressing insistently against her own. </p>
<p>She whined, unable to suppress her voice as that heat seemed to spread through her own body, clouding her mind with the desire for sensation. “I’d never have let that happen. I would have broken down the door if I smelled this behind it.” Sauron said, dropping his voice lower.</p>
<p>Ayla breathed harshly, the image of this terrifying alpha breaking down the door and ripping off her sleeping clothes and—she forced her treacherous thoughts to a halt. She had to suppress her secondary nature. Suppress the omega within that was losing against this battle of wills.</p>
<p>“You became wet just from me standing close and playing with your hair,” the alpha teased, sniffing the air around Ayla. Understatement. Ayla could feel herself dripping. She’d never reacted to another alpha’s scent like this. She had been around many prominent alphas after she had presented as an omega at thirteen, though none had carried a scent that was so…<i>dominating.</i> “How has no on taken you with such an enticing smell? Did your weak father lock you away after presenting your secondary sex?” he purred in her ear. “Speak. Let me hear your voice, my pet.”</p>
<p>She was trembling but mustered the strength to form the words. “N-no…my…my lord.” she stuttered in a soft voice. “I was—not locked away.”</p>
<p>She heard him hum, his deep baritone sending more tremors down her body as his scent of arousal hit her nose. It was musky and smoky, making her brain feel heavy. Ayla felt him pull her hair back, exposing her neck to him as he pressed his nose to it again and inhaled deeply. Ayla suddenly cried out, her knees locking and her hands instinctively grabbing his armored biceps as she felt teeth closing on the left side of her neck. Ayla’s inner walls violently spasmed, and she could faintly smell the metallic scent of her blood.</p>
<p>Fire. It felt like fire. A combination of biting pain and warm pleasure bursting along her neck and rushing down her spine as tears formed in Ayla’s eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Her knees buckled as the pressure of a newly formed bond yanked tight around her body like a harness. Her eyes swam and for a moment she slumped against the alpha’s shoulder, trembling as her body began to burn with intense renewed heat. </p>
<p>“You smell even better now,” the alpha purred. He lapped at the bite mark, making the fresh wound sting with his open-mouthed kisses. Ayla had not been prepared for this to happen so quickly, the pain had caught her by surprise and her treacherous body had responded to this monster. Already she felt herself losing strength, the shock too much for her. “I can already tell that you will fit perfectly into my plans.” she heard him say before passing out completely.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>When Ayla awoke, she was confused. Waking up in a large bed, the mattress was firm with fur blankets and feather stuffed pillows. She took in her surroundings, or tried to. There was little she could see in the dark, the only light came from the fireplace that kept the room warm. The soft glow from the fireplace casted shadows that danced across the floor and walls of the room. She felt a throbbing pain on the left side of her neck, making her reach up with her right hand to gingerly touch the wound. Flashes of what happened rushed through her mind, reminding her that she had been marked by Sauron, the Lord of Mordor.</p>
<p>As far as she could tell Sauron had not done anything further after marking her. However, she felt incredibly hot, similar to her heat, and felt the uncomfortable cramping in her stomach. Her mother had told her that when an omega is first marked by their alpha it triggers a false heat that can last several days, and can only be quelled by the alpha who marked them by engaging in intercourse where the alpha will knot the omega. It made Ayla shudder, whether from arousal or disgust she did not know. All she knew was that tonight she will lose her virginity and the bonding will be complete. She will be Sauron’s omega.</p>
<p>Forever.</p>
<p>Until death.</p>
<p>If there was a window she would willingly jump out of it to her death.</p>
<p>“You have awakened.” came the deep baritone of Sauron, making the hairs on the back of Ayla’s neck rise up and her fever going higher. Ayla directed her gaze towards the fireplace and watched as Sauron’s silhouette emerged from the shadows. With the light behind him, his white hair caught the glow of the flames, making them look as if he had a mane of fire on his head as he slowly approached the bed. She could hear him taking in a deep inhale through his nose and then released a slow breath through his mouth. “Your smell has gotten stronger. It makes me eager to knot you and make you mine.”</p>
<p>Ayla’s eyes were slowly adjusting to the dimness of the room, watching with a fevered gaze as Sauron drew closer, crawling up the mattress towards her. She couldn’t move, whether she was frozen by fear or her growing lust her body was betraying her. Sauron pulled the fur blanket away and grabbed her ankles, pulling her towards him as she let out a startle yelp. </p>
<p>“I’ll try not to hurt you but only if you stay still,” the alpha purred as he gripped her wrists to the sides of her head. Ayla thrashed, the rational part of her, the scared girl in her, would not stay still. “Stay down.” he growled, the alpha wrapped a hand around Ayla’s neck and tightened until she was dizzy from lack of breath, and gasping, her free hand trying in vain to loosen his hold. “As amusing an idea it is to chase you through my castle, I admit that I am far too impatient to have your flesh.” Ayla’s muscles released as the alpha’s sharp canines reopened the mark on her neck, eliciting a pained gasp from the omega.</p>
<p>“It hurts!” she cried, feeling the alpha move between her shaking thighs. She placed her free hand on his naked chest, trying to push him away but she was not strong enough. The alpha’s sharp nails barely scratched Ayla’s skin as he drew up the skirt of her dress. “Please—please sto-ah!” Ayla cut off in a yelp as sharp-tipped fingers dug into her slick, heated opening. </p>
<p>The omega writhed, but only managed to prick herself more harshly on those sharp nails. The pain bloomed and intensified the more Ayla struggled. The fingers withdrew and Ayla scented a renewal of her metallic blood mixed with her slick in the air. “You’re only hurting yourself the more you resist. Although I wonder what a virgin human tastes like.” He slid down Ayla’s body and took hold of her legs under her knees. Sauron groaned, pinning Ayla’s thighs up to her chest and bending low to inhale deeply from between her legs. </p>
<p>Ayla flushed at the indecent exposure of herself and could do little more than cover her face with her hands in abject embarrassment. The sting of hot tears gathered behind her shut lids. Ayla bit out a gasp when the alpha’s hot mouth touched her. “You taste so good.” The alpha moaned in pleasure, lapping at the trickle of slick between Ayla’s legs, making the omega tremble. She had never known that a mouth and tongue on her like this could feel so good, sending her into a rising frenzy as her toes curled.</p>
<p>Her thighs ached from trying to press them shut, and they were beginning to tremble with weakness against the broad, solid palms of the alpha. It was impossible to keep forcing upwards against the dense weight of the muscular male. <i>Impossible!</i> Ayla knew if she stopped fighting she would be taken, and she couldn’t help but be deeply curious about the pleasure, and she knew that she was no match against the alpha when it came to physical strength. The tongue against her slid to the sensitive nub, lapping hungrily. Ayla wailed softly, bucking against the alpha’s soft, hot mouth.</p>
<p>Sauron chuckled darkly. “Did that feel good, my pet?” His hands left Ayla’s inner thighs, shifting down to grip her cheeks and spread them open. “Your taste is so sweet.” Ayla’s lips parted around a gasp as the foreign tongue pressed deeper, exploring Ayla’s twitching opening. Ayla squirmed until the alpha pressed her thighs down with a warning growl. Ayla felt something in the back of her mind encouraging her to stay still, but she didn’t have to obey it. She couldn’t, however, deny the lustful need when the warmth under her skin was pulling her body into friction seeking twists.</p>
<p>She did her best to let the alpha open her up, and gasped when the sensations began to intensify as she turned her head and bit the back of her knuckles. It was worth it to give him more access and she hated herself for giving in so easily. Ayla spread her thighs wider and grabbed hold of the alpha’s light hair and tugged so he would kiss harder, and run his tongue along Ayla’s opening with more force. She shuddered, her eyes rolling back as the alpha obliged, eagerly devouring the wetness between Ayla’s thighs. The omega might not want to submit overall, but she could understand submitting to this.</p>
<p>There was pressure building and building in Ayla’s belly. Her hands fisted from pleasure, her nails scraping the alpha’s scalp. Every time the alpha moved his tongue it threatened to take her more and more. She had never felt pleasure like this in her life. It seized hold of her, burst of lights in front of her eyes, and threw her over an invisible edge. Ayla cried out, writhing on her back as she tried to come down, staring up into the shadows that danced on the ceiling above her. </p>
<p>She looked back down, and the alpha was watching her with intense black eyes, his beautiful face looking almost demonic with the shadows. She whimpered, her hand shaking as she pulled it out of the surprisingly soft hair. The alpha drew back, sitting up on his knees as he release her legs, letting them fall on either side of his legs. He pulled at the tie that held his robe closed, his motions were unhurried as his dark gaze remained on Ayla as he removed his robe from his shoulders. </p>
<p>Ayla’s eyes were immediately drawn to the alpha’s member. This was her first time seeing a cock. It was thick all the way through but the truly threatening girth of the knot at the base was what had the princess swallowing nervously, her insides clenching on nervous expectation. She had to admit she was curious if it would fit. If just the alpha’s tongue had been able to make Ayla shake, what would this organ be able to do? Her abdomen fluttered as the alpha came closer, grabbing her arm and pulling her to sit up and pulled her dress off from over her head.</p>
<p>And that’s when Ayla realized just what they were doing as Sauron pushed her shoulder gently to lay back down. Completely naked and open to him as he moved closer to her.</p>
<p>It touched her. It was hot and she could feel it’s heartbeat as it nudged against her opening. Ayla’s toes curled, digging into the furs under her feet. Her breath caught in her lungs as she felt her body splitting for the powerful prime. The weight of the male pressed down on her hips. Ayla shivered, gritting her teeth to keep an embarrassing cry from escaping. She panted, bucking because it was too much and she needed the alpha off—!</p>
<p>Sauron let out a low growl, his eyes closing in pleasure. “You’re so tight.” </p>
<p>Her body jerked and Ayla exhaled sharply, feeling the intrusion suddenly pierce deeper. Her insides clenched, her belly churning with multiple feelings and sensations. The primary emotion she felt was panic; and it hurt. The alpha hissed down at her, letting the omega know to stay still. He thrust and Ayla’s body snapped tight, arching. </p>
<p>Ayla didn't want to hold onto this frightening alpha, but it was better than the falling sensation she was feeling as the alpha rocked against her. With a trembling breath, Ayla released a moan she couldn’t suppress anymore. It still hurt but the insistent movement inside her was gradually overwriting the pain with pleasure. </p>
<p>“Look at you. You’re so beautiful like this.” He rubbed his thumb over Ayla’s sensitized clit and she came nearly instantly, her muscles nearly cramping up. She could feel herself tightening around the alpha. It sent a bruised feeling through his inner muscles. “Aah, you’re sucking me in, pet.”</p>
<p>Ayla’s muscles were weak with pleasure. The alpha kept moving, pressing their hips together with strength and intention. She will be knotted. She will be mated. Any child they will possibly have will be frightening. The thought flitted to her mind unbidden. Again she covered her face with her hands to hide the utter shame that coursed through her when she recognized the notion. She shouldn’t want to be bred by this man. He was the enemy her countrymen have been at war with for many years. </p>
<p>Despite the remaining dull pain, what the alpha was doing felt much too good. Her physical instincts took another small victory and she whined softly, showing her neck and spreading her thighs slightly more. If no one was going to stop this, she was resigned to be knotted as deep as possible. The haze in her mind demanded it in exchange for any sort of relief. Suddenly, nothing in the world seemed more important. She felt the bulge of his cock force its way into her, making her clench her back teeth as she felt something hot fill her up inside. </p>
<p>Another sharp yelp escaped Ayla when Sauron sank his teeth into her neck again.</p>
<p>“You are now mine. Forever.” The alpha purred into her ear. He licked his lips that were dark with her blood when he pulled back to look at her. “I just realized that we have yet to share our first kiss.” He descended upon her, capturing her lips with his. His tongue slipped between her lips, letting her taste the metallic tang of her blood still on his tongue. There was no turning back now. She was now mated to the Dark Lord Sauron. </p>
<p>Heat filled her mind and she lost consciousness.</p>
<p>When Ayla came too she was burning again, the slight relief of being mated by the prime had long flown away. The faint glow of a dying fire in the hearth was the only indication of how much time had passed. The room much darker now. Her insides ached from her lost virginity and the disgust and shame she felt brought tears to her eyes. Every slight jostle she made the bruised feelings would flare up in little sparks that seemed to bite her insides. Ayla immediately stiffened when she realized that she was spooned against a solid body, with one arm around her waist and another beneath her head like a pillow. She felt a hot, wet tongue lap at the mark on her neck, making her gasp at the spark of pain it caused.</p>
<p>“Shh. Do not worry. You’re burning again.” Sauron spoke, his deep voice sounding gentle. “Your body is changing now that we are mated. Readying itself to accept my seed when your true heat begins.” </p>
<p>Ayla writhed as the alpha’s fingers pressed against her naked body, his hand cupping one of her breasts and pinching the nipple. Ayla jerked at the new sensation, sending a jolt of pleasure from her pinched nipple down to her wet core. “Relax.” The alpha soothed softly, releasing her breast and sliding down the plain of her stomach and going lower to between her legs. Pressing his fingers into the omega’s aching hole Ayla’s hands fisting into the furs, exhaling shakily as those digits scissored inside her. It was hard to relax when the touches made her body heat up and itch. The only thing that even relieved it a bit was the stretch as the alpha opened her up. </p>
<p>“You’re still so wet.” Sauron said into her ear, his hot breath sending another wave of heated shivers through her body.</p>
<p>Ayla wanted to complain, to deny that he was making her feel good but she couldn’t. She couldn’t voice the lie that she wanted him to stop because she didn’t want it to stop. She wanted to feel good. She needed the pleasure to continue. The alpha found and started to abuse something deep inside Ayla, making her quiver and mewl softly, even submissively. Later Ayla knew she will be embarrassed, but at that moment all she could do was raise her desperate voice as the alpha pressed harder, moving his sharp tipped fingers in circles against that sensitive place.</p>
<p>When she was dangerously close to coming, the alpha removed his fingers. Ayla whimpered in desperation, her hole clenching as it complained about being suddenly empty. “So docile. My pretty little pet. Get onto your knees and present yourself to me.” His voice wasn’t unkind but it was still an order. </p>
<p>She complied, moving on shaky limbs. The omega in her keening to obey her alpha as she got onto her hands and knees and presented her aching, wet slit to him. Her cheeks were on fire, embarrassed to display herself so crudely. </p>
<p>The alpha touched the back of Ayla’s neck from behind. “Raise your hips higher.” Ayla shuddered as the alpha’s grip tightened and slowly forced her upper half down and her hips raised higher. She waited, her pulse pounding loudly in her ears as her cheek pressed into the furs and then she felt the alpha’s hard organ pressed against the curve of her ass. “Do you want to feel this again?” He ground his hips against Ayla’s sex. She could feel the heat of the alpha, so close to her starving opening. “You’re burning up, my pet. Could it be that your body hungers for me?” </p>
<p>Ayla whimpered and nodded, her body decided in ways her mind wasn’t. The alpha growled in pleasure, the sound triggered Ayla’s body to produce more sweet smelling slick. She squirmed and felt it dribble out of her, wetting her inner thighs. It was hard to keep caring about propriety when the alpha was hot against her and rumbling softly in her ear. Memories of the first time jumped into his mind: the pain, then flooding pleasure. Both made her feel dizzily hot and her mark throbbed in her neck. Would it be the same if they did it again? How many hours had passed since the first time? </p>
<p>She squirmed, unable to give voice to her need for the alpha to hurry. But her message got across, as she was quickly filled to aching capacity by the alpha’s cock. Sauron let out a shuddering breath as he pressed the length of himself into Ayla’s twitching opening. It was thick, carving out a space within Ayla’s body, and throbbing with the alpha’s heavy, thudding heartbeat. Ayla’s lips parted around a silent cry as the alpha thrust. He only did it shallowly at first.</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?” the alpha asked in a low voice, his voice thick with pleasure, drawing back and thrusting once, quickly. Ayla could feel the alpha’s scorching fingers digging into her waist as she was tugged back against those strong thighs hard enough for their skin to slap. It did still hurt, but not enough to make the pleasure any less necessary. She bit her bottom lip on another wanton cry, or begging for it harder, or whining like an animal in heat. She could feel the alpha’s cock forcing the slick out of her pussy, down her thighs. </p>
<p>Ayla knew she was a mess. She couldn’t stop swiveling her hips to get the alpha to rut into different parts of her, making different sensations, each one addictive in its way. The fur blankets rubbed against her chest, the mixture of soft and course stimulated her sensitive nipples. She tried to squirm into a position that would spare her nipples, but the alpha was too forceful. He didn’t seem to fully know his own strength if this was how he handled Ayla when he was pleased with being obeyed.</p>
<p>Her world was a blur. Her awareness reduced to the alpha rocking hard against her with those hands tightly gripping her hips, and the wet sound of her opening accepting the alpha eagerly, again and again. She had been burning with embarrassment before, but now her mind was consumed with pleasure and holding her body up just enough that the alpha wouldn’t have to stop. </p>
<p>She felt the shudder that meant the other was close, and then the slick motion of Sauron thrusting completely into her; knot an all as he released his seed deep inside her again. Sasuke whined at the sensation, her entire body trembling. Being fucked nearly senseless was more physically demanding than any training with her brothers had ever been. She had half expected it to be yanked out that time, so it didn’t jar as much but Sauron remained seated inside her. Sauron lowered down onto her back, sliding his hands up her sides and dragging his sharp nails across her skin. Ayla shivered at the sensation, her skin burning at his touch and moaned softly when she felt his hot mouth over her raw mark.</p>
<p>His hands cupped her breasts, giving them a rough, painful squeeze and a sharp gasp followed by a low groan escaped Ayla. He was not gentle with them, his nails scraping the soft skin. She felt her body jolt forward when he snapped his hips against her, making her gasp again in surprise.</p>
<p>“Please—please be gentle!” Ayla gasped when Sauron’s cock hardened inside her at her pleas. He suddenly pulled out of her without warning, the loss of him inside her so suddenly left Ayla’s body keening as the alpha turned her over onto her back. The alpha knelt between her thighs, inspecting the red marks left behind by his nails on her abdomen and smirked, his black eyes able to see in the dark. Ayla flushed, feeling herself get heated all over again knowing she was being stared at. His fingers touched the forming weals left behind on Ayla’s breasts before bending down and fixed his mouth over the left nipple. The omega squealed softly, her legs jerking involuntarily while her hands stayed at her sides, unsure of what to do with them. </p>
<p>Sauron reached down between them and guided himself back to the throbbing wet hole and slammed himself back into her, making the omega’s back arch and her head throwing back as she let out a cry. She yelped when the alpha bit down on her nipple painfully before switching to the other nipple, sucking firmly while tracing his claws down the already moistened nub on the other side while thrusting harshly between her legs. This felt harsher than before, wilder as he moved above her, thrusting deeply into her body with bruising force. His mouth moved up, trailing his hot tongue across her collarbone and latching his lips around the tender mark on her neck.</p>
<p>Tears sprang to her eyes. He was being too rough with her and she felt like she was on the verge of breaking or coming again, she didn’t know which as she felt his teeth sink into her again, reopening her mark. Ayla let out another pained cry while her inner muscles clenched tightly around the cock inside her. Her tears fell as she came again, though the pain overwhelmed the pleasure and once again she fell into darkness.</p>
<p>That morning she had woken up as a citizen of Gondor. Within a day she lost her home and family and was forced into a new life with a mate she grew up to fear. She had lost everything from her innocence to her identity.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Ayla had lost all sense of time, even after her false heat had subsided. She spent most of her time isolated away in the room she shared with her mate, who came to her every night. Some nights Sauron would come to her and simply hold her in his arms, other nights he would claim her roughly, leaving her bruised and sore. He had once grabbed her right arm so forcefully that he had dislocated her shoulder. It was a frightening reminder for Ayla that her mate was no normal alpha; he was a powerful prime that has lived for centuries. If he wanted, he could easily kill her with a flick of his wrist.</p>
<p>Ayla savored the nights he did not come to her, though she would not sleep peacefully. She was plagued with visions of what was to come, always seeing her birth place of Minas Tirith on fire. Since coming to Mordor, her premonitions were becoming more vivid and showing her other details. The latest and most horrifying vision was of herself, staring down at her swollen belly and blood running down her legs and Sauron watching her with his black eyes.</p>
<p>She let out a shudder and touched her mark that had been slow to heal. The last of the scabbing had come off a few days ago, leaving a red, raised scar that still felt raw. Her right shoulder was still sore, being the main reason why Sauron had left her alone since the incident. He had surprised her when he displayed his power to heal the injury he had caused, treating her tenderly afterwards until morning and had not returned since. </p>
<p>The servants who tended to her needs disturbed Ayla as they looked like walking corpses with ashen grey skin, sunken hollowed cheeks and empty eyes. They did not speak to her, look at her, or interact with her in any way. They simply appeared whenever she was verging on a potential need such as hunger or wanting a bath. It was a shame they did nothing to ease her boredom and loneliness.</p>
<p>Not that she would willingly confide in them.</p>
<p>She spent much of her time sitting at the window, having discovered it a few days after being mated to Sauron. Her view was depressing, showing her a wasteland of rocks and an endless sky of an eternal dark storm. She clutched at the shawl wrapped around her shoulders, more out of worry than from the cold. She feared her premonition of coming true, what it meant. She worried on her bottom lip, dreading her next heat, the time when she is most fertile and more likely to conceive. She had always wanted children, but that was back when she naively thought that she would be mated to someone she loved and still living in her beloved city. Her girlish dream was nothing more than that, a dream. She was mated to the King of Evil, the enemy of Middle Earth, and the mere thought of bearing his children made her physically ill with anxiety.</p>
<p>Any child she would bear for Sauron she truly feared would be a monster. </p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>The only times Ayla ever left the safety of her chambers is when she is summoned to join Sauron for dinner in a dining hall that was built from volcanic rock. Clear white crystals embedded in the black rock captured the light and illuminated the room with fractured colors of the rainbow. It added beauty in a place that was so void of it. Ayla found the lights to be a pleasant distraction.</p>
<p>Sauron rose from his seat and walked over to Ayla, pleased to see that the bruises he had given her had faded. His mark on her neck healed and scarred over. His mate was beautiful though painfully fragile. For centuries he had been alone and focused on conquering Middle Earth in his image, never thinking himself to be lonely. When he heard that the King of Gondor’s youngest had the gift of foresight he extended a false offer of peace in exchange. He had been prepared to use such a gift to his advantage, what he had not expected was Ayla. She was pure innocence. Her beautiful eyes reminded him of the past, before he left Valinor, finding a sense of peace come over him when he stared into her eyes.</p>
<p>He had intended to scare her into submission, knowing she grew up hearing terrible stories about him and was ready to use them to his advantage but the alpha in him wanted the opposite. The prime alpha wanted to claim the omega, her scent was so sweet, so pure, it lured him in, awakening a hunger he had not felt in centuries. He marked her and then knotted her. She was now his. And he could not get enough of her sweetness. When he unintentionally injured her shoulder he felt terrible, he had not meant to be so rough with her to the point of nearly tearing her arm off. He put distance between them immediately. He found himself worrying for her health, her human body was fragile compared to his and thus will require to be handled with gentler hands.</p>
<p>Sauron raised a hand and gently cupped the side of Ayla’s face, looking down at her as her turquoise eyes looked up to meet his dark gaze. He inhaled her sweet scent, still laced with the mild tang of her fear and anxiety. He lowered his down to kiss her lips, feeling her hesitate before responding and shyly returning his kiss. He wanted to claim her. Lay her out on the table to become a carnal feast for himself. Standing up to his full height he took her hand in his and led her towards the table where a modest spread was waiting. Sauron did not eat but it did not mean his mate was the same as he sat back down in his seat and pulled Ayla down to sit in his lap.</p>
<p>The blush that bloomed on her cheeks was an endearing quality that Sauron was growing fond of. She was still innocent despite what he had done to her. He plucked a grape from the plate and brought it up to Ayla’s lips, watching as she opened her mouth and accepted the grape. He took pleasure in feeding her and watching her eat, plucking another grape and bringing it to her lips. He took notice that her scent was gradually changing, her anxiety was easing up though the fear still lingered. It was improving; his omega was gradually getting used to him and to her new life.</p>
<p>“You must be so bored locked away in our room, my pet.” Sauron spoke, “You have been living here for less than a month and know nothing of your new home.”</p>
<p>Ayla swallowed her grape as she looked at Sauron, his black eyes capturing the fractured lights in the room. His fair skin and snow white hair glowing in the dancing colors. He truly was beautiful but the underlying evil was hard to ignore as his aura still scared her. A hint of something bitter beneath the smell of smelted metal and smoke. Yet he was putting effort into being gentle with her. Was he feeling guilty from dislocating her shoulder?</p>
<p>“Shall I give you a tour?” he asked, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her neck where her scent gland was. </p>
<p>Maybe she should put effort into this as well. After all, she was disowned by her father, stripped of her title and status as a citizen of Gondor before being forced into becoming the mate of her countrymen’s enemy. Did this union make her their enemy now as well? Such a thought saddened her to think that. It unnerved her to think that Sauron, the Lord of Mordor, the enemy in the east, was now her family. She recalled her latest dream, staring down at her swollen belly, obviously pregnant with his seed and blood running down her legs.</p>
<p>“Well, my pet?” Sauron asked, flicking his tongue over her scent gland and getting a surprised jump from the omega.</p>
<p>“Ah—y-yes. I—I would like that. Thank you, my lord.” Ayla replied, turning her head towards him as he raised his head up from her neck, brushing his lips against hers. She didn’t know what to do, feeling too inexperienced in intimacy even though she had already done so many lewd things.</p>
<p>“Good, then I will show you after dinner.” he said, holding a strawberry to her lips. Ayla bit into the red berry, some of the juice spilling down her chin which Sauron quickly licked away. The blush returned to Ayla’s cheeks as she nearly choked on the strawberry, avoiding further embarrassment by quickly swallowing the piece whole. “Did that surprise you?” he chuckled, the sound rumbling softly against her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes…it caught me off guard.” Ayla admitted.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, I cannot seem to control myself around you.” he said, nuzzling his nose into her neck again to inhale her scent. He can smell she was getting aroused and held her waist a little tighter, his hands resting on her hip and mid-back. He nipped at the delicate skin of her neck with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan. He released a low growl, lightly biting his way up her neck to her lips, nipping her bottom lip before devouring her mouth with his.</p>
<p>Ayla’s lips moved against his as her hands came to rest on his chest. Sauron removed his hand from her hip to gently hold the side of her face as he pulled back from the kiss, gazing at her with lust in his dark eyes. The scent of her arousal was growing stronger; making the alpha in him growing restless with the urge to reclaim what was his. He ignored his own arousal, reminding himself that his omega was still recovering. It was too soon to test the waters and he worried of doing worse than dislocating her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Shall I give you the tour?” he asked; his voice husky with lust.</p>
<p>Ayla nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment as she stood up from Sauron’s lap. She turned to look at him as he stood, still impressed by his height as he towered over her. He looked down at her, gently caressing his thumb across her cheek before moving to leave the dining hall. Ayla followed, walking a few steps behind him. Sauron turned, reaching back and grabbing her arm firmly, pulling her up to walk beside him. It had surprised Ayla, having been raised to believe her place as an omega was to walk several paces behind an alpha, yet Sauron wanted her to walk next to him. Like an equal.</p>
<p>She had never walked beside an alpha who was of higher status than. It made her wonder just how different the customs were here in Mordor if there were any. She had never heard of omegas being treated equally as an alpha. Even betas were treated better than omegas where she came from.</p>
<p>Ayla was given the tour of her new home, surprised by how similar it was to the castle in Minas Tirith. It had a ball room, a parlor, many empty guest rooms, and an impressive library. She had already seen the throne room and knew where the dining hall was. There were no paintings or murals on the walls anywhere, and hardly any sculptures or statues. The ones she did see were broken or damaged in some way, as if they had been moved several times before. The last place Sauron showed her was a greenhouse, housing a menagerie of flora. The colors were so vibrant and beautiful that Ayla felt that her eyes were not big enough to take it all in as she stepped into this small pocket of paradise. </p>
<p>The floral and earthy smells filled her nose, cleansing the grayness from her soul. This room was truly the best and Ayla wished to never leave.</p>
<p>“It is my secret garden.” Sauron spoke, getting his mate’s attention as she looked over her shoulder at him. He could see the visible change in her, how being in his greenhouse made her happy. “You may come here whenever you please.”</p>
<p>“I can?” she asked, her turquoise eyes widening with surprise before they softened and she gifted Sauron with a smile. “Thank you, my lord.”</p>
<p>Such a warm smile made the alpha inside Sauron purr as he walked over to her and then offered his arm which she took. They walked together, arm-in-arm, through the secret garden that was larger than it appeared at first glance. Ayla learned that most of the plants were from Valinor and he had planted the seeds when he established his power in Mordor, the greenhouse was made to be an escape from the drudgery. This garden gave Ayla insight to another part of Sauron, showing her that perhaps he was not completely a monster that she was brought up to believe.</p>
<p>“This is a pleasant surprise,” Ayla said, holding onto Sauron’s arm in a gentle hold. </p>
<p>“How so?” Sauron asked, looking down at the top of her head. </p>
<p>“I would never have guessed that there would be something beautiful like this here.” Ayla said, tilting her head back to look up at him. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”</p>
<p>Once again Sauron felt his inner alpha hum with approval, wanting to make his omega feel at ease, to let her nest and make her home in his domain. He stopped walking and Ayla stopped with him, turning her body to face him. He touched her mark, rubbing his thumb tenderly over the scar he made and she let out a soft noise of approval. Pride bloomed in his chest, knowing that this omega, despite being a fragile human, was his. Even after he had hurt her she had found it in her heart to forgive him. Her heart…it was very soft and forgiving. He didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>Was it her instinct as a mated omega to forgive him so quickly? Would she forgive him if he did something worse to her?</p>
<p>The weeks that followed Ayla would visit the greenhouse, wandering the garden or sitting on a stone bench to read a book she had borrowed from the library. Sometimes she would fall asleep in the greenhouse; the sunstones used to light up the place mimicked the light and warmth of the sun. As Ayla grew more comfortable in her new home she began to explore the halls and the many rooms. Her sense of time had returned to her as she grew accustomed to the eternal darkness of Mordor, although the ghoulish servants still made her uncomfortable and she avoided them as much as possible. Her anxiety and fear around Sauron had eased up enough that she hardly noticed it now, having become familiar enough with him and some of his habits around her that it became easier to be with him.</p>
<p>Her first heat after being marked had come two months later and it had caught them both by surprise. Sauron had scented her, the smell heightened and stronger, having smelled the change that morning when he woke up but did not think it out of the ordinary. He had simply passed it off as her being aroused by him and was amused by Ayla’s clinginess when he left their bed after satisfying her needs that morning. He had been tempted to stay in bed with her, the way she looked, flushed and still writhing with lust among the furs aroused him, but he had other priorities.</p>
<p>Her scent lingered on him, wafting up at unexpected times while he worked in the forge of the volcano, creating his master ring. Every time he caught wind of her scent it sent a shudder of arousal through his body. It forced the memories of her wanton moans and the heavy panting as she clung to him with her mouth hanging open and her head rolled back exposing her throat to him. How she whined when he left her. It was then that it dawned on Sauron: his omega was in heat.</p>
<p>Sauron had immediately left his forge, returning to his room where he caught the flare of his omega’s heated scent. It was overwhelming, immediately awakening his inner alpha who roared with the primal need to breed. His black eyes searching the room to find his mate curled into a tight ball on the mattress, her face flushed with her hands between her legs. She was still naked, laying above the furs. Sauron immediately threw off his clothes and went to Ayla, his black eyes on his poor omega, suffering from her fever. Sauron ran his hand lightly along her creamy flesh and the omega gasped, then shivered and pressed her body into the alpha’s hands. </p>
<p>Sauron decided to put the omega on her back. He enjoyed watching his omega’s expressions as they coupled, and it was worth the risk of losing all control with the scent of the omega alone. Her scent was as always, a dangerous temptation. Sauron succumbed to it helplessly.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Ayla asked in a breathy tone, removing her fingers from between her legs, wet with her slick. Sauron took hold of her wrist and sucked on her wet fingers, lapping up her sweet nectar. Ayla blushed deep when their eyes met while Sauron was sucking off her slick from her fingers, the sight of it so erotic that it made her inside quiver. Sauron released her wrist and moved to settle himself between her open legs and saw her visibly shiver when his hard cock pressed heavily against her belly.</p>
<p>His right hand teased and opened up his mate’s leaking opening. The left he used to pin both of her wrists down against the mattress above her head, putting her pert breasts up to offer him. Sauron released an approving growl at the sight of her, whining and twisting beneath him as his fingers pumped in and out of her. Sauron twisted his fingers inside his omega and Ayla released a heated gasp, her body tightening up as she came by his hand. She panted heavily as her body relaxed, coming down from the tingling high or her orgasm and released a sigh as her mate used his knee to force her thigh flat against the mattress, and growled approvingly in her ear at how easily she submitted to him.</p>
<p>Sauron pulled out his fingers and rubbed the slick along the length of his cock so it would enter the omega smoothly. Ayla’s gaze followed the motions of Sauron’s hand on his cock, and the scent of her heat increased. Sauron unpinned the omega’s thighs to line their bodies up. He pulled Ayla closer, nudging into her wet entrance. For a moment Ayla’s eyes looked like she might fight against him, but as he entered her the omega only quivered, throwing her head to the side and exposing her mating mark for Sauron to bite over. </p>
<p>Sauron moved, his grip tightening on the omega’s tensed thighs. Ayla’s hole was hot as a furnace—and its tightness was intense despite having received him that morning. Sauron could barely hold off finishing as soon as he entered. Ayla squirmed, pushing her hips up so Sauron sank deeper into her. The alpha groaned, biting his lip as he found his space inside the beautiful omega and began rocking into it. The omega’s fingers found their way into Sauron’s hair, her nails scraping deliciously against his scalp and her lips parted when Sauron ground himself against something deep inside. </p>
<p>Ayla couldn’t think beyond how good she was feeling, she craved her heat to be relieved, to satisfy the natural cycle of her omega genealogy as her baser instincts as an omega purred and keened to fulfill its need to breed. To be filled with fertile seed and bear her alpha his offspring. To prove her worth to her alpha. </p>
<p>It was something the alpha didn’t mind fulfilling, his instincts matching hers, telling him to impregnate his omega during her heat, to assert his dominance and solidify his claim. He relished the way Ayla’s legs would wind around him, trying to drag him even deeper. Sauron planned to knot his prize, and the fact that his omega was so eager for it during their throws of passion haunted both his dreams and waking hours. He fancied the idea of seeing her growing fat with his seed.</p>
<p>Ayla bucked, noticing with his wandering attention. Sauron smothered those movements by biting down hard over their mating mark, and the bucking easily morphed into a more circular motion: the omega desperately fucking her sweet, sticky body with Sauron’s cock. The alpha moved from Ayla’s neck to meet her lips. Bites, and bloody ones for sure, but also the omega’s sweet taste and small mewls as she struggled to pleasure herself from beneath her alpha.</p>
<p>Sauron held still because he knew it would frustrate Ayla in her fevered state. Feeling the desperate writhing of the omega’s body made Sauron’s cock twitch in satisfaction. He pressed his tongue into the omega’s mouth and felt the pretty thing moan softly. Everything about her begged for more. Even the look in her beautiful, vibrant turquoise eyes had taken a turn for the dazed and lustful. Sauron wanted to stretch the omega’s tight hole open again and again. After a moment of watching Ayla squirm and shudder, Sauron thrust again. The omega arched and breathed out her appreciation with a full-body tremble. Slick was smeared all over her thighs, issuing a thick, heady scent into the air between their bodies. </p>
<p>She got so wet.</p>
<p>An omega in heat was truly something else. Sauron gritted his teeth as his hips jerked, and the omega’s body lifted fitfully to meet him. Sauron wanted—he needed to make the omega lose it before he finished. Sauron shivered as Ayla bit down on whatever skin she could reach in her frustration, hard enough to draw blood. It didn’t bother Sauron, he knew it would heal and if it pleased his mate to do it, it could only excite him. When Ayla drew back to look at the bite, running her fingers over it, there was a petal of crimson on her lips. It was a sight that made Sauron’s knot threaten to tie itself, whether it was inside something or not. </p>
<p>He didn’t have much time left as he felt his climax was nearing and he still had to make his mate come first. He hooked one of Ayla’s legs over one shoulder and thrust harder. In response, Ayla shuddered, rolling her back against the mattress. She came, a strangled moan finding its way out of her red-painted lips. Her already tight opening constricted around Sauron’s cock. It felt like heaven. Sauron couldn’t help but thrust into that. He couldn’t remember to make Ayla squirm when he was fighting his own reigns.</p>
<p>The omega released a cry of pleasure when Sauron moved again, shuddering and releasing slick against his throbbing knot. He released Ayla’s leg, letting it settle back down at his waist as he put both his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly, and the omega grabbed hold of Sauron’s wrists to steady herself. When Sauron thrust into her, her fingers clenched tight and when he pulled out they went nearly slack. Ayla fixed him with a wrecked expression and the alpha groaned, surging down to possessively kiss his mate. The omega snapped into an arch, coming again as Sauron’s movements speared deep into her.</p>
<p>Her shaky breaths panted out against Sauron’s lips. Sauron kissed her again and the omega moaned, shivered, and then began to kiss back, one of her hands letting go of Sauron’s wrists and grabbing a fistful of his hair instead. Her eager kiss made Sauron’s cock twitch hard. Sauron jerked forward, pushing his knot completely into her, making Ayla release a throaty moan. He spilled his seed into her, knowing fully well what could happen and the alpha eagerly hoped that their rutting came to fruition. After all, Ayla was a special omega, and she had a purpose in the coming war he will wage against her former homeland.</p>
<p>“Sleep.” he encouraged, watching the other sag with exhaustion. Sauron knew that Ayla will need her rest as an omega’s heat normally lasted several days before dissipating and will need her alpha to help quell the fever. Laying beside her, he pulled the fur blankets up to cover Ayla who was fast asleep against him.</p>
<p>Yes, he was certain that she will be one of the key ingredients to his impending success.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The East</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sauron takes Ayla beyond the borders of Mordor, showing her the world that no one in the west knows about. As they travel and spend more time together Ayla has become more comfortable in her role as Sauron's mate, and has even fallen in love with the fallen Maian until rebels who resist Sauron's rule kidnap Ayla.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Kidnapping and rape in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After six months since her union with Sauron, Ayla’s terrifying premonition had come true. After her first heat with Sauron they had conceived, but it was not to be. She was standing in the parlor, arranging flowers in a vase, having permission to pick some of the beautiful flowers in the greenhouse. Sauron was sitting in his usual chair by the fireplace, watching Ayla when a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen. The pain had surprised her, coming out of nowhere as she braced a hand on the table and knocking the vase off. The pottery shattered and the pain increased. She had felt Sauron at her side, asking her what is wrong.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Ayla said, panicked as she doubled over, clutching her stomach until she felt something warm tricking down her inner thighs. The color red bled through her pale blue skirt and instantly Ayla knew what was happening as she looked up at Sauron who stared at the blood stain.</p>
<p>It had been hard on Ayla. She had miscarried just weeks after finding out that she was pregnant. The rational part of her mind, the part of her that still rebelled against this union told her that this was a good thing. A blessing in disguise. She didn’t need a child to complicate matters, twisting her priorities.</p>
<p>No amount of rationality will change the fact that she mourned the loss.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Ayla, her miscarriage was not natural. Since learning of her pregnancy Sauron had devised a way to implement his plan, to add the final key ingredient to his secret project: Blood of his blood. While his mate was unaware, he had been attempting to extract the pure soul that was coming to be within her body. When it resulted in her miscarriage it had given Sauron the insight that extracting a soul directly from the womb, when the child was not fully developed, would break the fragile soul down. Thus it was useless to him</p>
<p>He will have to be patient.</p>
<p>Now, Ayla had put the trauma behind her under the reassurance from Sauron that she was not angry or disappointed. He comforted her, telling her that it was too soon for them anyhow, and that they had time. He convinced her that she was not at fault (which was the truth) and that had been enough to pull Ayla through the grief and to get her mind further away from it he had invited Ayla to travel with him further east.</p>
<p>Sauron had business with the kings and leaders of the east and the idea of seeing more of the eastern region was too appealing to decline. Her bright eyes lit up, clearly having grown bored of her routine, and the journey to the first city was a day’s ride on the back of a wyvern. Ayla dressed warmly, having been warned that travel by air was too cold for humans and wore a thick wool cloak over her layered dress. Her long dark hair braided to keep it from flying around wildly in the wind.</p>
<p>She was seated on the back of the wyvern, with Sauron straddling the beast behind her as she was held securely against his chest. She had let out a frightened squeak when the wyvern took off in a dive off of the tower, hugging her mate’s armored waist tightly before the wyvern spread its wings and curved upwards, steadily climbing to the sky and then evening out. Ayla was amazed by this new way of travel though she was reluctant to loosen her hold on Sauron.</p>
<p>Sauron held the reins in his left hand while he wrapped his right arm around Ayla’s small shoulders and lowered his head to touch his nose to her hair, breathing in her scent. She was scared, but that was fading away for the building excitement. His omega had grown up too sheltered and he was expanding her world to new experiences. With his arm around her she felt secure enough look out at the open sky they were traveling through, though one look down at how high they were she had quickly buried her face into his chest and held onto him tightly.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Ayla awoke to the smell of incense and the morning light peeking through the wooden shutters of the window. She yawned and stretched, the silk sheets moving along her skin as she sat up in the soft bed. They had arrived late last night; Ayla had been tired and cold from the traveling. She looked to her left, finding the space empty and cool, telling her that Sauron had awoken long before she did. </p>
<p>A knock at the door took Ayla’s attention as it opened up and a single woman in a beautiful dress of yellow with pink flowers embroidered into the fabric bowed deeply at the waist to her. She had hair as dark as night and skin that reminded Ayla of sugared syrup that she enjoyed dipping strawberries in during warm summer days. “Good morning, Mistress. Do we have permission to enter and ready you for the day?”</p>
<p>We?</p>
<p>“Yes, you may.” Ayla said and as soon as the words left her lips a stream of women dressed in plain, cool grey and muted blue dresses came in. Their hairs were equally as black, pinned back in low, tight buns at the nape of their neck, and their skin all the same tone of sugared syrup. Ayla counted ten in total; surprised and impressed by how uniform they all were as they all bowed their heads in submission to her. The woman in the beautiful yellow dress began to give orders to the others in a strange language that Ayla did not understand nor recognized as any dialect in the west. </p>
<p>The women all scattered, prepping various things around the room. Ayla was taken into an adjoining room where the bath was, a large tub that had been carved into the floor with steaming milky white water that smelled lovely. Flower petals floated on the surface adding to the aroma as she was stripped of her chemise that she had slept in and was helped into the steaming bath. She had one servant sit behind her and began to wash her hair, combing out the tangles with gentle care and massaging oils into her scalp that made Ayla sigh with pleasure. She had never been pampered in such a way before and she had a passing thought of how easily she was being spoiled with such attention.</p>
<p>Another two women entered, both carrying a jar of scrubbing salt as each took one of Ayla’s arms and began scrubbing away at her skin, massaging the tiny rocks against her skin, debriding away the layer of dead skin. They scrubbed Ayla’s entire body, leaving her skin slightly pink but incredibly soft. After her bath, she was dried and dressed in the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. The red silk had patterns of falling white flower petals on the skirt, the waist of the skirt was high, cinched up underneath her breasts and tied with a simple thick gold ribbon. The dress had capped sleeves that hung off of her petite shoulders and left her arms bare. On her feet she wore a pair of gold slippers that fit comfortably and were easy to walk in.</p>
<p>Once dressed she was sat down on a squat chair in front of a vanity mirror as another servant began to comb through her hair and style it up, curling and twisting her long hair to the back of her head, leaving a fistful of her hair to hang down her back, her hair naturally curling as it dried. They decorated her hair with tiny red flowers and applied a minimal amount of rouge to her cheeks and lips and black kohl on the edge of her eyelids. Ayla stared at her reflection in awe, having never looked done-up before in her life and immediately wondered what Sauron would think when he saw her.</p>
<p>Would he like it as much as she did?</p>
<p>Ready for the day she was then escorted through the halls of the palace. Ayla was in awe by the bright colors of oranges, pinks and reds to mimic the sunset. The beautiful paintings and sculptures that decorated the walls, even the beautiful patterns in the wooden floors. She had no idea that such beautiful art and interior design existed in the east, which proved that she knew very little beyond the borders that was the west. It wasn’t full of red desserts and wild barbarians as her people believed. From what little she saw already they had many beautiful things that a civil society could create. </p>
<p>They stopped in front of a double door; two servants stepped in front of Ayla and opened the door for her, revealing a long, low table where the occupants all sat upon cushions. At the far end of the table, at the head, sat her mate, dressed in a white robe with mint green trimming on the cuffs of his sleeves. The robe was open at the top, revealing his smooth, pale chest and abdomen. Ayla felt heat rising to her cheeks at the sight. His snowy white hair gathered over one shoulder with a loose tie holding it together. His black eyes locking onto her, a smoldering gaze letting Ayla know that her alpha approved of her appearance. She saw Sauron indicate with his eyes for her to sit in the empty cushion beside him.</p>
<p>Ayla walked over to her mate, trying to ignore the open stares of the other guests as she sat down beside Sauron who reached out to caress the line of her jaw with his knuckles. She gave him a shy smile, fully aware that they were being watched. Sauron did not seem to care that they had an audience, savoring how his mate was dressed for him with his mating mark on display for the others in the room to see. It filled him with pride to smell the rising scent of arousal from the others, knowing they found his omega desirable and forbidden to them.</p>
<p>“You are an image of beauty, my pet.” he said, his deep voice gentle towards her. </p>
<p>“Thank you, my lord.” Ayla replied, smiling shyly at him.</p>
<p>Servants entered the room with fluid practice, setting down platters of food and filling their glasses with sweet wine and fruit infused water. The other people at the table spoke and laughed merrily, and none of them dared to speak to Ayla directly. Besides, even if they did, she wouldn’t understand unless it was the common tongue of the west. After the meal, Ayla was given the freedom to explore the palace they were staying at.</p>
<p>She learned that it belongs to a king who is an ally of Sauron’s. The palace was beautiful, well decorated. The woman from before who directed the servants that morning, she kept close to Ayla and became someone Ayla relied on for translations. They stayed for a week. Ayla had gone out several times to the bustling markets and giving Ayla a firsthand experience about a culture she knew nothing about. Her handmaiden, Keen, was a patient beta woman, following Ayla around who looked at everything with a childlike enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Keen even began teaching Ayla some of the common customs and phrases so that she did not come off as ignorant to the common people. Being around other people it was hard not to accidentally bump into someone and that was when Ayla would get flashes of events reveal themselves to her and would surprise Keen when the omega suddenly grabbed a man by the arm and pulled him back just as tiles from a rooftop that was being repaired came crashing down right where the man would have been. People around them gasped and yelped in surprise and the man turned to Ayla with wide eyes before dropping down to his hands and knees, kissing the hem of her skirt and speaking frantically in his language.</p>
<p>“He gives you praise for saving his life, Mistress.” Keen translated, “He is requesting your name so that he may praise you.”</p>
<p>Ayla was startled and also flattered, giving a nod of her head to Keen who told the man and all who witnessed. That was not the last of incidents that Ayla would experience a vision from the strangers in the market and would someone divert that person from meeting disaster. Ayla was not doing it on purpose, she simply reacted on instinct to help the people. </p>
<p>And Keen witness it all.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>The eastern city that Sauron had taken Ayla to was outstandingly beautiful. The architecture of the city was nothing like Minas Tirith with its high stark towers and sharp angles. This city boasted softer angles and bright colors that stood out against the beige and red sand dunes that surrounded it. Bright yellows, oranges, pinks, reds, purples, greens and blues. It was all so beautiful. The air itself smelled of pungent spices that tickled her nose, but it was not unpleasant. The market streets were bustling with noise, merchants selling all sorts of goods, haggling with their customers on prices.</p>
<p>The people were equally as colorful as the city, wearing clothes that made Ayla think of the beautiful, colorful flowers in Sauron’s greenhouse. Even the beggars’ ratty clothes were vibrant and bright. The people of the city looked nothing like the people of Gondor. Their skins were all shades, ranging from a healthy light tan to as dark as night. Though she had noticed that none were as fair skinned and as pale as she and Sauron. She also noticed that blonde and ginger hair were practically nonexistent as most people had brown and black hair.</p>
<p>They were all so exotic looking to Ayla.</p>
<p>Growing up as the youngest of three, her family have done much to shelter her because they knew she would present as an omega. They thought she was too fragile and delicate because she was small, treating her like she will fall to pieces. She was never allowed to leave the protective walls of Minas Tirith, not even to Osgiliath that was a simple afternoon walk away. Now she was seeing a world of color beyond the dull walls of her birth place, experiencing everything that she had been denied because she was a woman and an omega. She found it sadly ironic that the one person who had been painted as a monster was the one who showed her the most kindness and respect.</p>
<p>Her union with Sauron had opened her world.</p>
<p>She let out a sigh as she gazed out at the city adoringly, feeling serene and content. She felt the heat of her mate before feeling his solid form pressing against her from behind. His strong arms coming to wrap around her waist as his lips descended onto her mark. Ayla tilted her head to the side, giving him more access as she felt teeth gently nip at the scar and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying the view of the city?” Sauron’s deep timbre asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is very beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me along, my lord.” Ayla said, “As a child, my parents forbade me from ever leaving Minas Tirith, and now I am seeing more than anyone from Gondor has seen.”</p>
<p>Sauron’s arms tightened, pulling her firmly back against him as he buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent and the perfumed oils that enhanced her intoxicating smell. “I understand all too well what it feels like to be forced to be locked away. I will not deny you this world, my pet. Whatever your heart desires is yours, you need only ask.”</p>
<p>She touched his forearms that covered her stomach, feeling the hard cords of muscle beneath his pale skin. She felt her heart stutter. He was offering her the world and she thought of her family, her father and brothers who kept her locked away in a gilded cage. Who so eagerly gave her up. How funny that the joke is on them.</p>
<p>“What does my mate desire?” Sauron whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her body, awakening the urge between her legs.</p>
<p>A blush creeped up onto her cheeks. “Right now, I desire you, my lord.” she said in a breathy tone. She heard Sauron growl in approval as he turned her around in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Ayla wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him lifting her up off her feet, carrying her back inside where he deposited her onto their bed with care. Ayla sat up and scooted back towards the center of the bed as Sauron tugged on the tie of his robe and it easily fell open, revealing his beautiful, naked body inside. His impressive cock already half-alert and coming awake as he moved onto the bed.</p>
<p>Ayla moved onto her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. “I want to be on top.” she said, her voice carrying a husky tone. Sauron’s cocked twitched, now hard and at full mast as he smiled and laid back on the silk sheets. Ayla straddled him, moving her robe aside and slowly tugging loose the tie and letting the silky fabric slide off her shoulders, revealing her beautiful body. Her breasts were soft and round, her nipples and areola a dusky, rosy pink that Sauron enjoyed teasing and tasting. His black eyes traveled up to her red lips, still stained from the rouge she wore she had been wearing all week. He could not resist the urge as he sat up and kissed her lips, feeling them mold and mesh with his.</p>
<p>The alpha grinned; putting his hands on Ayla’s lower back. Sauron’s scent still held onto the metallic musk of smelted metal and oil, along with that underlying bitterness that Ayla had gotten used to. It had taken her some time to get used to his scent, and the constant exposure to it conditioned her to enjoy it, finding comfort in it as an omega should. She separated from the kiss and slowly pressed her nose against the alpha’s throat, letting her eyes flutter shut as she tried to figure out what made it so interesting that her inner omega purred in pleasure. Ayla felt herself melting against the alpha. She risked a small nip on the spot where the scent was coming from, then rubbed her nose against it when it strengthened. </p>
<p>Sauron’s breath caught. “Do you enjoy my scent, pet?” the alpha whispered, his arms tightening around Ayla. The intimacy of scenting each other always made the alpha in him relax with satisfaction.</p>
<p>“There is something about your scent that draws me.” she replied. She swayed once in Sauron’s lap before those hands tightened on her hips and righted her. She hadn’t realized how quickly the alpha’s scent would affect her. Warmth had already begun to pool between her legs just from being this close. </p>
<p>“Does it? And what about my scent that draws you, my pet?” he asked. Ayla tried to move herself but Sauron’s fingers dug into her hips. “Stay still,” his voice was soft, but it wanted to be an order and Ayla obeyed, stilling herself on his lap. His hard cock trapped between their pressed bodies.</p>
<p>She let out a whine. “You’re a prime alpha; your scent holds too much power over me.”</p>
<p>Sauron chuckled; the sound was deep and sexy. “I want to do it to you.” Ayla gasped as Sauron ground their hips together. She wanted more than this. “Ayla,” he groaned softly. “I want to cover you in my scent, make everyone know who you belong to.” Ayla tried to keep her breath steady when it wanted to shudder. She held onto Sauron’s shoulders as the alpha’s hips pressed up into her.</p>
<p>“My lord,” Ayla hissed, “stop teasing.” And then she was on her back, with fingers in her hair and teeth buried into her mark. Ayla cried out. Her mark was sensitive. Heat was flowing through her in waves. It was too soon for her next heat, not due for another few weeks, but whenever she was around Sauron it felt like that first night she spent her heat with him. Spent, sweaty, delirious, and unable to stop touching. She felt just as hot whenever they had sex, though it did not feel as intense.</p>
<p>The alpha’s cock fell against Ayla’s belly; its weight chased a pleasurable convulsion through her body. She wrapped her legs around the alpha’s hips and pulled him closer, inhaling sharply when the alpha tightened his hand in Ayla’s hair and ground their bodies together. She could feel the alpha’s heavy balls drag over her moistened slit and shuddered. Friction. She needed more!</p>
<p>“I want to fill you with my seed.” Sauron growled into her ear. “I want to see you grow fat with it and birth me the proof of our joining.” Ayla’s cunt clenched at his words. She reached between her thighs and spread her opening with her fingers, flicking her eyes up to the alpha’s when she did. Sauron groaned as he lined up with Ayla’s fingers and pressed between them. The skin of the alpha’s member felt like hot velvet sliding against Ayla’s sensitive lips.</p>
<p>Without being stretched Ayla was tighter. They both held their breath as they joined. She could feel every inch of Sauron pressing or tugging on her. Ayla relaxed and let the alpha have his way—whatever the alpha wanted usually felt good. The waves of pleasure undid the tension in Ayla’s whole body. She released a sigh that became a moan. Sauron was moving slowly, but he was strong and Ayla could feel the restrained strength rippling in the alpha’s muscles. Warm lips touched her neck over and over again.</p>
<p>She rolled against the alpha’s hard body; meeting each motion with her own and deepened every sensation. Her eyes had fluttered closed at some point but when she opened them the alpha was watching her. Their gazes locked and then Sauron was kissing her, slowly, deeply. Ayla found that their kisses enhanced the sensations of their mating. Sauron’s mouth was warm and soft, coaxing shivers of pleasure out of her. That added to the feeling of her partner’s every stroke had Ayla hovering at the edge of release.</p>
<p>“My-my lord!” Ayla breathed. “I want to—” she bit it off but the alpha sensed what she meant, releasing his grip in her hair to reach down and stroke her sensitive clit, stroking it in time with his steady thrusts. The omega shuddered and came moments later, her body clenching hard around the alpha’s length. She could feel it imprinting into her insides as she tightened around it. She knew she could never forget its shape. </p>
<p>The alpha grinned at her. “Was that good?” he teased and nipped her red lips. He moved his lips down to her neck and nipped and kissed their mating mark until Ayla was trembling and mewling again. The alpha shifted and Ayla realized that they were still joined. Sauron braced his hands on Ayla’s hips and teased: “Are you ready for more?”</p>
<p>Ayla wound her arms around her mate’s neck and rolled her hips experimentally. It was intense but good. She wanted more, but her limbs felt loose and jellied, they couldn’t stay tensed. “I am,” she allowed, twisting her fingers into the alpha’s snow white hair and tugging before the gesture could feel too tender. The alpha winced, but his grin stayed in place. Ayla could feel the movement, the next thrust building in the alpha. Ayla gasped in pleasure as the alpha moved and his cock slid deep. </p>
<p>Ayla was in a haze, her alpha’s motion against this body the only sensory input she was making any sense of. The alpha was thrusting faster, harder—trying to finish. Ayla shuddered as the alpha laid deep possessive bites all over her neck and throat, never pausing in his powerful movements. Ayla struggled to breathe, she was so full. The slick feeling of her mate moving was too much to handle unless she stopped trying to handle it, and just let the pleasure course over her. There was no doubt whatsoever that Ayla was a million miles away from the naïve girl from Minas Tirith.</p>
<p>She wrapped her legs around the alpha and pulled him deeper, shivering as she came again. The alpha groaned, his hips stuttering. “My beautiful omega, I can feel it when you come.” Ayla didn’t care about something that she would have found embarrassing before. She felt too good. Instead, she only smiled at the feeling and took great pleasure in the sound of her alpha losing control inside her. </p>
<p>When they separated, Sauron laid down beside Ayla, breathing heavily before pulling Ayla close to him, relishing in their naked flesh pressing against each other. The smell of their two scents mixing together in the heavy cocktail of their passionate sex hung thick in the air they breathed. Permeating into their pores.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lord. You fulfilled my desire.” Ayla said softly, snuggling closer into her embrace.</p>
<p>“Ayla, I’ve told you before to call me by name when we are alone.”</p>
<p>“Yes, forgive me…Mairon.”</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>On the evening of their last night in the city, Sauron indulged Ayla by taking her out to the market, knowing that she will enjoy the noisy crowd of the night market. The look of joy and wonderment on her face was worth suffering the smell of peasants and livestock as he watched Ayla interact with merchants. The people in the market gave Sauron a wide birth and bowed their heads and averted their eyes from him, knowing who he is. Yet, at the same time, the people all looked at Ayla with curiosity and awe, already whispering rumors of how Ayla must be a powerful witch or was another of Sauron’s monstrous creations. Such rumors amused Sauron and he would allow them to believe in such things so long as they kept their distance from his mate.</p>
<p>It surprised Sauron, however, that despite the rumors, people approached Ayla without fear. Children came up to her to give her flowers. It was a curious sight. Ayla knew nothing of their culture or language and yet she was being praised and revered as a living deity. She was adored by the people she could not communicate with.</p>
<p>What had she been up to in his absence?</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>“You are adored by the commoners.” Sauron said; coming to stand behind his mate and removing the emerald hairpin from Ayla’s hair, watching as her long hair unfurled down her back. They were back in their room inside the palace, dressing down for the night.</p>
<p>“They are very friendly people, nothing like the stories I’ve heard in Gondor.” Ayla said, looking at Sauron’s reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>“It is more than being friendly. What did you do?” he asked with a hint of intrigue in his deep voice as he gathered her hair and pulled it over her shoulder the bare her neck and his mark as he bent down and kissed the scar.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I did have a few visions in the market this past week. But they were honestly very minor events.” Ayla admitted, humming softly at his delicate touches on her skin.</p>
<p>“Such as?” he urged gently while his fingers worked on tugging on the ties of her dress.</p>
<p>“The first was of a being crushed by falling roof tiles. I stopped him and then the tiles from the roof fell. After that there was a boy running from guards. In my vision I see them capturing the boy and beating him in the middle of the street. I saw the boy and hid him from the guards, and then gave him some coin.”</p>
<p>“What else did you foresee?”</p>
<p>“An elderly woman being hit by a runaway trolley.” Ayla said, seeing that he was waiting for her to tell him about the others. “Another child beaten for stealing. A woman’s hair catching on fire from standing too close to a burning candle. This is a rather dangerous city due to its dense population.”</p>
<p>Now he understood, her many visions were of minor incidents that allowed her to react in time to save those people. That was how it spread quickly and why the people worshiped her. He saw no reason to punish her for her actions, getting the people to rally behind him because of her was playing out to his advantage. His allies in the east were part of his military strength.</p>
<p>He caressed his fingers along the curve of her jaw and down the length of throat, watching color bloom on her cheeks from the lightest of touch from him. </p>
<p>“The peasants idolize you due to your soft heart and compassion. The kings of the east lust after you for your beauty. Their women look upon you with jealousy. You have achieved this in a week of being here and you hardly had to lift a finger.” He smiled wickedly at her reflection as she stared back at him, clearly speechless by his praise. In his earlier days when he was rising to power he had made it a game to manipulate people, swaying them to his side with ease and felt it was only natural that his mate do the same, though she seemed unaware of what she had done. “You have done well. As expected of my mate.”</p>
<p>Sauron had the charisma to sway with his words but Ayla had the charm and sweet smile to turn even the most feral warg hound into a docile puppy. He could see it, his victory against the west. It was so close now.</p>
<p>He slid his hands down her front, moving slowing over the soft swelling of her breasts and followed the path down her stomach, coming to rest on her lower stomach. “When is your next heat supposed to come?”</p>
<p>Ayla tried to wrack her brain for an answer, thinking back to how long ago her last heat was while her mind was running a million miles a minute, flustering her at what his question implied.</p>
<p>“Is it coming soon?” he asked; his voice now husky and his left hand going lower to nestle between her legs. A small moan escaped Ayla when he pushed his fingers against her. “Well? I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“I don’t—I can’t recall!” Ayla gasped out as her hands came to grasp his forearms. “Ma-Mairon…you’re making it difficult to think clearly.”</p>
<p>He let out a low chuckle and nipped at the scar on her neck before pulling back, “It is too much fun teasing you, pet.” he said as he vanished into the adjoining room where a hot bath had been prepared for them.</p>
<p>Ayla was happy, the omega in her purring with satisfaction. Sauron wasn’t the monster that Middle Earth had painted him to be. They misunderstood him. He was actually kind and generous, he was a man who offered so much and had a vision of uniting the east and west. He shared tales of his time in Valinor, how he learned to be a smith and craftsman and how he had saw the flaw in Morgoth’s ambition of destroying the Arda while Sauron claimed that he simply wanted to “give order and purpose” to the creatures of Arda.</p>
<p>It was with sharing a twisted truth of his desires to Ayla that he knew that she was now ensnared in his web. She believed what he wanted her to believe and his manipulations of her continued unbeknownst to his naïve omega who truly trusted that there were no lies between them. He had already known about Ayla’s powers of foresight and premonitions before he had met her, what he didn’t know was that her visions have become stronger with more clarity since their first coupling six months ago.</p>
<p>Ayla changed out of her dress she had worn for the day and pulled on a white silk robe before joining her mate in the bath. Seeing Sauron lounging so peacefully in the hot water, his long snow white hair wet and clinging to his back and shoulders made Ayla quiver. </p>
<p>“How often do you have visions?” he asked as Ayla picked up a comb from a tray where fresh towels were rolled up with small jars of oils and bath salts to be used if needed.</p>
<p>“It comes to me at unexpected moments now during the time I am awake instead of coming to me in dreams.” Ayla said, running the comb through her mate’s wet hair while he soaked in the bath. Ayla was sitting on the edge, her legs in the steaming waters that smelled of citrus and spearmint.</p>
<p>“Do you have an idea of what could trigger them during the day?” Sauron asked, enjoying the attention of his omega grooming him.</p>
<p>“No, it sometimes happens when I touch something ordinary like a cloth or a person; other times it is just a strange sensation of an invisible rope pulling me in a specific direction until I see something about to happen. I cannot control it. I don’t know how.”</p>
<p>Sauron turned around in the water and kissed her bare knees, trailing his fingers up her calves beneath the water. He heard her intake of breath and the scent of her arousal pushing through the scented aroma of the bath water. “Do you ever have visions when you touch me?” he asked teasingly, his fingers moving to the back of her knees and pulling them open, the flap of her robe gave way easily to reveal to her heated core. He kissed the inside of her left knee, humming in approval. “Well, my pet? Do you?”</p>
<p>“Not—not yet.” she panted.</p>
<p>He bit the soft skin between his teeth, getting a soft yelp and jump from his omega. “How can I remedy that? How can I make you see visions with just my touch?”</p>
<p>“You cannot force it, Mairon.” Ayla said quickly, watching him with hooded eyes as he slowly teased his way up her inner thighs. She willingly spread them wider apart and inched closer to the edge of the bath. “They come at random.”</p>
<p>He flicked his tongue out against her inner right thigh, his wet hands slowly running up her parted legs. His dark eyes looked up to meet her heated stare. “Shall I make you come on command.” he asked darkly.</p>
<p>Ayla felt heat rise to her cheeks and she licked her dry lips. “You can try.”</p>
<p>He smirked before turning back around. “I am in no hurry, my pet. I’m sure I will be there when you finally have a vision of me. For now, let us focus on our journey tomorrow to the next city.”</p>
<p>Ayla continued combing Suaron’s long hair. “Where are we going next?”</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>They were reaching the end of their tour through the east, the last city of their journey floated upon a lake where the water was so blue and clear that Ayla could see the very bottom. Again, their host provided an army of servants to cater to their every need and more lavish gifts were presented to Ayla and Sauron to curry favor. Everything in this floating city was beautiful, reflecting the reliance and relationship they had with the natural element of water that surrounded them. The most impressive part of the villa they were staying at was the dining hall where the floor was a giant window to show the lake and its ecosystem beneath.</p>
<p>Ayla had been startled, having never seen something so wondrous before, and she had been apprehensive to walk across the glass, let alone sit and eat when all she could think about was the room flooding with water with just one crack in the glass. Sauron took enjoyment in Ayla’s pure reactions, the way her turquoise eyes light up and the smile on her face made his heart beats more noticeable in his chest. She made him feel—<i>more.</i> He craved to feel more because of her. He was remembering the man he used to be, remembering Mairon and his love of perfection and order. Ayla was perfection. She was the living embodiment of all that is good in the world, and his ambition of bringing perfect order to the world only grew with the love that Ayla had rekindled in his heart.</p>
<p>She had returned the passion and joy.</p>
<p>It was only fair that he returned the favor by giving her a perfect world. </p>
<p>Sauron looked upon his mate, who was dressed in a beautiful gown of turquoise that matched her eyes almost perfectly. The shimmering satin material mimicked the water and clung to her form, giving everyone a teasing look of her beautiful figure. The neckline was modest, only showing down to her collarbone and half of her mark. Her long hair had been gathered and twisted up into a neat, tight bun at the top of her head and adorned with opals and pearls. She looked like a goddess of the sea.</p>
<p>The food was delicious. Ayla had never known that fish could be so well seasoned and not have the strong fishy aftertaste that often made her avoid it. She supposed it had to do with the fact that their hosts were surrounded by water and fish was a staple in their daily diet. It was not often that Ayla would eat meat of any kind; she didn’t have much of a stomach to tolerate meat, other than the occasional fish. Her father and brothers, however, would have roast poultry, salted pork, or grilled steak. They were carnivorous connoisseurs whereas Ayla stuck to fruits, nuts, vegetables and bread.</p>
<p>Sauron brushed the back of his knuckles along the length of her jaw, making her turn her head to look up at him and smile tenderly at him. He returned her smile with one of his own, truly enjoying the sight of her, dressed so finely. He admired the perfection that she was; even the smallest of moles and freckles on her skin were perfect. It was their third and final night before they were to set off and return to Mordor and then, as scheduled, Ayla’s heat would then begin. It was all planned out.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Ayla walked along the floating path through the beautiful plaza on her last evening at the beautiful villa. There were no torchlight lighting the path through the area, there was no need. The moon lilies that floated on the water’s surface were in full bloom, glowing white and giving off a wonderfully sweet fragrance. Beneath the flowers swam tiny fish that also glowed, looking like blue streaks of light that weaved in and out beneath the lilies. Both gave off enough light to direct Ayla on the floating path, keeping her from falling off the edge and into the dark water. It was quite an enchanting sight to see a different world in the water at night. It was Ayla’s favorite feature of this province.</p>
<p>Her appointed ladies-in-waiting were standing nearby, ready to assist her at the drop of a hat. Every city they had visited, Ayla had been given servants to attend to her every need. They even socialized with her despite the language barrier, unlike the unsettling ghouls back home. Luckily her time in the east and the provided handmaids, Ayla was able to pick up the language well enough to hold a simple conversation. Sauron encouraged her to learn, telling her that he preferred that she was able to communicate with their allies because they will soon turn to her for counsel.</p>
<p>She will be looked upon as a pillar of counseling. A figure of authority at the side of Sauron. A sovereign of the east. A world that had become home.</p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>It was still a little odd to think of Mordor and the eastern lands as home now even though it has been a year since she had left Gondor. Yet it was only natural, right? She was mated and living in the domain of her mate. She had never been mistreated. Sauron was good to her and gentle, and she believed that he loved her as she has come to love him in return. It would be odd if she did not consider Mordor her home. She had no reason to think otherwise. Mordor and the eastern lands was her home.</p>
<p>Ayla stopped in her tracks of her leisure walk, as she suddenly had a strange feeling come over her as the hair on the back of her neck rose. She turned away from the observing pool and looked behind her to see a man dressed all in black with only his eyes showing. Eyes that were yellow like topaz. Ayla gasped in alarm and looked for her two ladies, only to see that they had vanished. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she made to run away but was caught effortlessly. Ayla struggled and let out a scream that was quickly muffled with a gag tied around her head. She was roughly tied up and then knocked out with a white powder thrown in her face before she was hauled over her kidnapper’s shoulder.</p>
<p>A pearl and opal hair ornament fell out, dropping to the wooden path as she was carried off.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>It was getting late and Sauron was surprised to find Ayla had not yet returned. Had she lost track of time again? He was just about to call for a servant when a knock came at the door and one of the guards entered.</p>
<p><i>“Forgive me, my lord, but Lady Ayla has been kidnapped!”</i> the guard said, bowing low to him. Sauron felt the heat of rage surge through him. Someone would actually dare steal what is his? </p>
<p><i>“Who reported this?”</i> Sauron demanded, <i>“Why were there no guards to stop those kidnappers?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“A thousand pardons, my lord! The guards on duty had been killed and so have Lady Ayla’s chaperones.”</i>
</p>
<p>With one swift move of his hand the guard’s head was cleanly decapitated from his shoulders as Sauron roared through the villa, demanding that his mate be found and her kidnappers be brought to him for justice. It had been a frightening sight to see the Dark Lord so angry. His beautiful mask had been replaced with a shadow of terror, with ashen skin and black voids where his eyes and mouth should be as he screamed and raged.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>When Ayla awoke, her head was in a fog, pounding incessantly as if she had drunk too much wine. She let out a groan and blinked, getting a hold of her bearings. She was laying on a bedroll inside a tent. That was strange. Last she recalled…She had such a headache and found that it took a lot of effort for her to slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. For a moment she was confused as to where she was until it all came flooding back to her and she felt fear grip her. She had been kidnapped. But by who? She thought the easterlings were allies of Sauron’s.</p>
<p>The flap to her tent opened and in entered a man dressed in a blue robe. He looked no older than her eldest brother, carrying a waterskin in one hand. “Oh, good. You’re awake.” he said in the native tongue, moving to sit beside her. <i>“I was worried that Abalas had overdone it with the sleeping powder. Here, you must be thirsty.”</i> he said, holding out the water skin to her. When he saw the apprehensive look on Ayla’s face he chuckled. <i>“It’s just water, nothing more.”</i></p>
<p>He was speaking to her in the eastern language and she understood most of what he was saying but she could use it to her advantage. She shook her head, “I don’t know what you are saying.” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Ah, forgive me. I simply assumed.” he said, speaking the language that Ayla knew as he gave her a friendly smile. “You may call me Alatar.”</p>
<p>“What do you want with me?” Ayla asked, trying her best to put on a brave face.</p>
<p>“You are touched by the Arda, and Sauron the Abhorred plans to use your gifts to bring all of Middle Earth to its knees in complete submission to his image. He will destroy all way of life as we know it.” Alatar said.</p>
<p>Ayla didn’t respond, knowing that whatever she had to say in defense of her mate will fall on deaf ears. Whoever these people are already believed that Sauron was evil personified and it would be a waste of her breath and time to make them see otherwise. After all, she was the omega mate of their enemy; they probably think that they are liberating her by kidnapping her in the cover of night.</p>
<p>“What I say is true.” Alatar continued, “And with your gift of foresight in the wrong hands will spell doom for us all. Yet now, there is a chance for us all.”</p>
<p>Ayla knew that she shouldn’t be surprised that her powers would not be much of a secret yet it still made her stomach drop. “How do you know about my gift?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I am one of the five wizards of Middle Earth. I am Alatar the Blue. There is another blue wizard here in the east, his name is Pallando. It is our duty to hold the darkness at bay from ever taking over.”</p>
<p>It was hard for Ayla to keep her mouth shut but being afraid helped her from opening her mouth. She didn’t know how these people would react. All she could think about was how she could get away and return to Sauron, but then that little voice in the back of her head was making noise again after being quiet for months. Telling her that this was a good thing. That she can escape. That she could use these peoples help. Yet her heart and the mark on her neck yearned to go back. Begging to return to her mate. She already knew that she was a good distance away, feeling the effects of it.</p>
<p>Alatar took her hands in his. His hands were rough and callused. “We can help you be liberated from that monster.”</p>
<p>Ayla pulled away immediately, the omega in her appalled that this beta would touch her knowing that she was claimed.</p>
<p>“I know you’re frightened, but you must trust us. We will keep you safe.” Alatar said.</p>
<p>Ayla shook her head. “No. I must go back, please.”</p>
<p>“That is merely the bond forced upon you speaking. I promise that we can fix it. There are other alphas who you can bond with and erase the taint of Sauron from you.” Alatar said.</p>
<p>“I said no!” Ayla shouted, giving the wizard pause as his brown eyes widened in surprise. She was feeling livid now. How dare he assume the worst! “What would a beta like you possibly understand what a bond—forced or otherwise—does to an omega? To say that allowing another alpha to touch me will make it all better—you’re disgusting for suggesting it!”</p>
<p>Alatar let out a sigh. “What you said…you’re right, I should not have suggested such an idea. As a beta I will never understand what it is like to be bonded, but please know that I mean no disrespect.” Alatar said. Ayla stayed silent and turned her face to the side to silently tell him that the damage was done and that she would not speak to him further. Alatar lowered his head, understanding perfectly that the omega was upset. He could smell her fear and anger, despite having a less keen sense of smell. “Would you like to come out and sit by the fire at least?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Alatar sighed sadly, “Very well. It is a three days journey down the river, so please, get some rest and in the morning we will be heading out.”</p>
<p>Once Alatar was gone, tears slid down Ayla’s cheeks. She was being taken further away and her rational mind was at war with her heart. </p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>The next morning Ayla was taken to the waiting boat in the river that was only an hour walk from the camp. In the daylight she was able to get a better look at her kidnappers, seeing that it was a group of three dark skinned elves and Alatar. The elves were nothing like the ones in the west, who were fair and graceful; these elves had skin like copper and hair as black as night. They were tall and muscular, and wore clothes of simple cotton and animal skins. Yet what was most captivating about these elves were their eyes; their eyes were the color of topaz yellow. And one pair of topaz eyes continued to look at her, making her mark throb. </p>
<p>Her beautiful gown was not suited for walking on such rough terrain, the skirt too restricting for her legs, making her trip and fall many times. One of the elves actually stopped in front of her when she fell again and ripped the skirt of her dress to free her legs. Of course Ayla objected, trying to hold the ruined fabric together yet it was pointless. She was forced to keep up with their pace, their long strides was nearly two normal steps for her, tiring her out quickly. On top of that, she was beginning to feel the effects of being so far apart from her mate as her mark throbbed harder.</p>
<p>At the boat there were five more copper-skinned elves waiting and once boarded they were sailing down the river. Ayla kept to herself, not looking at anyone and refusing to speak when Alatar translated when a question was directed towards her. Her headache was back and her stomach felt queasy. Alatar showed her some kindness by giving her a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders to keep her warm.</p>
<p>“It gets cold on the water.” he said to her gently. Ayla just nodded her head and resumed keeping to herself.</p>
<p>It was a long three days and even before she was put on the boat and the ill effects of being so far away from her bonded mate was worsening. She had developed a low grade fever and hardly ate or drank anything. Her body ached and she felt dizzy. Ayla was not at all surprised to learn that Alatar had no idea of what to do or how to help Ayla’s condition. On the third day, Ayla was too weak from the distance and was in and out of consciousness. When she awoke from her fever, again she was once more in unfamiliar surroundings. The smell of pine was in the air and she found herself in a beautiful room of neutral colors. Sitting up, Ayla noticed that she had been changed out of her blue evening gown and into a thin wool nightgown. </p>
<p>She got out of bed quickly and once on her feet immediately felt vertigo come over her as she staggered to the bedpost, leaning heavily on it as she waited for the dizziness to subside. Once the room stopped spinning Ayla went to the door, pulling it open and rushing out and gripped the railing in front of her with a gasp of surprise as she discovered she was high above the ground and in the trees. Her turquoise eyes went wide as she looked around, seeing that it was an entire village within the trees. She didn’t see an immediate route of escape and fell to her knees, feeling weak after her short burst of adrenaline. </p>
<p>Panic and hopelessness was beginning to sink in.</p>
<p>She was trapped.</p>
<p><i>“What are you doing? You should be inside!”</i> came a gruff voice, alerting Ayla as she looked to her right and saw an elven guard approach her, dressed in armor of midnight blue with gold strips along the collar and joints. Ayla would have run but she was too weak to move. Rough hands picked her up and she dragged back inside her room that she quickly learned was her prison, albeit a nice prison, but a prison nonetheless. </p>
<p>The only exit slammed shut and an audible chink of a latch locking was heard. Touching her throbbing mark, Ayla was at a loss of what to do. How will her mate find her?</p>
<p>Several hours had passed and Ayla’s stomach tightened with hunger and her head pounded persistently. She sat on the bed, her back leaning against the wall with her knees hugged to her chest. Her “prison” was furnished with the minimal of things. A bed, a trunk, and a small table with one chair. No windows and just one single door. Just as she was about to doze off from boredom the sound of the latch on the door being moved got her attention and as the door swung open she saw Alatar entering the room, and following him was one of the elves.</p>
<p>“Ah, good, you’re awake.” Alatar said in the common western tongue. He offered Ayla a kind smile which Ayla did not return, her turquoise eyes on the second visitor and looking at him with caution as the door was closed behind them. “This is Abelas; he is the Chief of the Avari.”</p>
<p>Abelas simply stared at Ayla, his topaz eyes making her uneasy as she recalled what Alatar had said to her the night before they went on the boat. How they planned to force a new mate on her. Was Abelas the alpha who would force his mark on her? She would sooner die than allow for that to happen.</p>
<p>The Avarian Chief moved past Alatar to stand at the edge of the bed, the look in his eyes intensifying. Ayla caught wind of his alpha musk and it made her stomach turn. She knew what he was doing; he was asserting his dominance over her, trying to force her into submission with his will. She felt her inner omega stir uncomfortably, but she did not submit. Abelas was not as powerful of an alpha as her mate, he was no Prime. To show that her will would not break she did not look away, defying him by meeting his gaze and not backing down. She will prove that she was not a weak-willed omega. </p>
<p>Alatar shifted nervously, not quite knowing what was happening. He could smell the intensity between them and could see that they were having a battle of wills. He cleared his throat and Abelas looked away first, smirking at the beta.</p>
<p><i>“She is strong. I am looking forward to taming such an omega.”</i> Abelas said, looking back at Ayla who glared defiantly at him. <i>“Your heat is nearing, I can smell it. I will return to you when it has arrived and cleanse you of the Abhorrer’s taint.”</i></p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>A few days had passed and Ayla learned that the elves of the east were called avari, and their way of life was wild compared to what she had heard about the elves of the west. Ayla chose to say very little when Alatar would come to visit her, and he would idly chatter away. It was how she learned that Alatar was one of the five wizards of Middle Earth, a blue wizard. Ayla didn’t know any of their names except for Saruman the White, whom she had heard about from listening to her father tell stories when she was a child.</p>
<p>The fever of her heat was coming, making her feel hotter than she already was from the sickness that came from being so far away from her mate. She was short on time and will need to act quickly, lest she be bitten by a lesser alpha such as Abelas. Later that night Ayla attempted her escape, the latch on her door had been unused since that first day, and with Alatar who had been her constant visitor it had gone forgotten. </p>
<p>Fools.</p>
<p>Finding a way down the trees to the forest floor she kept to the shadows as best she could. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she needed to follow the river upstream. But where was the river?</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Ayla ran through the dense forest, running into bushes and low branches in the dark. She couldn’t see very well and knew she was more than likely to be killed by some wild creature by her clumsy and loud running, snapping twigs beneath her feet and yelping in pain when she hit her body against something. She slumped against the base of a tree, hugging her knees up to her chest. She knew she had not been running for very long and was sure that she was not far enough. What she did know was that she was completely lost and it felt hopeless of finding her way back to her mate.</p>
<p>Her body ached more than just from the physical exertion but also from the physical distance from her bonded mate. The mark on her neck throbbed and her low grade fever was steadily warming up. Her heat was coming. And she was afraid of what will happen to her once it went into full bloom.</p>
<p>The sound of a beast’s growl alerted Ayla to immediate danger, her entire body freezing up. She dared not to move, fear keeping her rooted until she saw something move in the shadows. It was large and smelled feral. It let out another growl, the sound guttural as it stalked towards her, picking up the pace it came closer. Ayla closed her eyes and ducked her head down, waiting for a painful death when suddenly there was a low grunt and then a whine before a massive body dropped to the floor with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>Ayla slowly looked up and let out a startled gasp to see a massive bear lying dead in front of her with a long spear pierced through its neck. Before she had time to react she was grabbed by the arm and roughly pulled up onto her feet and then pulled against a hard body. An alpha. She recognized the scent of Abelas and immediately she pushed against him but he held fast to her and released a low growl of warning to her. Ayla hissed back at him in defiance. He was not her alpha, she was already claimed and bonded, she did not have to obey or submit to him.</p>
<p>He had no power over her.</p>
<p>He shoved her roughly back against the tree, making her wince in pain from the force he used. Regardless of the pain she will not submit. It was her right as a bonded omega to refuse the advances of another alpha. It was her right but her resolve was quickly crumbling under the spiking fever of her impending heat. Once her heat came she will be in too much of an alpha to resist. She shoved Abelas back with all the strength she had, glaring up at him. She could just barely make out the flash of surprise on his face as he took a step back from her to keep his balance.</p>
<p>The avari chief found the omega’s sudden aggression rather erotic, covered in scratches and dirt from her pitiful attempt at running away. Her defiant stance and the heated glare of her turquoise eyes and the sweet, intoxicating smell of her pheromones made his blood run hot. Her loyalty to her bond was admirable, but in the end futile. Tracking her had been easy, her trail obvious by the broken branches and footprints in the dirt. Not to mention her scent. It was changing, becoming sweeter than before. When he first laid eyes upon her, he understood how Sauron had chosen her as a mate; the omega was beautiful beyond words. Standing in the dark with only the lights of the flowers and the small fish from the water casting their atmosphere against her fair skin and making her eyes glow brightly.</p>
<p>Abelas had thought she was of the Arda itself, not just simply touched. Her fair skin was like the moon in the darkness and her eyes were like jewels. Then there was her scent, so sweet that it made his mouth water and awakened the urge to claim her. He had a sense of satisfaction when he scented that her heat was upon her. Soon he can claim her and remove the claim of the other alpha, erase their scent with his own as soon as he knots her. The idea of taking what once belonged to his enemy and make it his was getting him excited. </p>
<p>Ayla leaned back against the tree, her body feeling unbearably hot as a deep ache thrummed inside her. This was not good. Her heat had come, feeling the slick between her legs as she lost her strength. She hugged herself and began to pant, sweat beading up on her forehead as her temperature rose.</p>
<p>
  <i>Mairon…someone…help me!</i>
</p>
<p><i>“You’re in heat.”</i> Abelas spoke, his voice sounding distant in Ayla’s ears as the sound of her own pounding heart beats. She felt strong hands grip her shoulders, shoving her against the tree as lips descended upon hers. Lips she was not familiar with and made her mark throb painfully. The only thing she can think clearly to do was to protect her neck, her hands flying up to cover her neck as best as she could. She could not—will not—allow this alpha to mark her! </p>
<p>Ayla dared to look up through the haze of her heat to see Abelas, already consumed by the influence of lust created by the pheromones she was giving off. It frightened her and as last effort she pushed away, her back scraping along the rough bark of the tree as she attempted to get away but was stopped when Abelas grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back. She fell back and landed at his feet, feeling him forcing her into the ground from behind, his nails scraping her legs as he pulled her nightgown up to expose her.</p>
<p>Ayla struggled to get away but Abelas and pinned her head down into the earth and all Ayla could do was cover the back of her neck with her hands as she felt him enter her from behind. She let out a pained cry as Abelas plunged deeply into her, holding her hips in a vise to keep her still. She felt his weight on her back and a sharp pain against the backs of her hands and fingers as he bit her. She gritted her teeth, grunting out in pain as she was forced to endure, letting out a whimper when he came inside her.</p>
<p><i>“Your resistance is admirable but you must know that you are nothing to him but a tool. With the avari you will be free.”</i> Abelas said, pulling Ayla up and turning her to face him. In the dark he could see her perfectly, tears wetting her cheeks while flushed and hot from her heat. A pitiful image that made the alpha in him preen with a sickening sense of satisfaction to ruin the prized omega of his enemy.</p>
<p><i>“You’re no better, then.”</i> Ayla said back in his language, surprising him. Abelas released a growl as feral as the beast he had killed earlier, pushing Ayla down onto her back and grabbing her legs, forcing them open as he entered her again. Ayla cried out while she kept her neck covered with her hands.</p>
<p><i>“You have cheek for keeping a secret about knowing my language. Your rebellion makes me want to punish you more. Put you in your place. And yet…”</i> he slowed his hips to a leisure, gentle rhythm. Sliding in and out of her, letting her feel every inch of him inside her. His topaz eyes looking down at her. <i>“And yet I also wish to treat you gently, make you fall in love with me and willingly welcome me into your embrace.”</i></p>
<p>Ayla felt repulsed and ill, her inner omega screaming as it knew that she was being taken by a stranger and not her mate. Abelas began to thrust harder again, making Ayla yelp and arch her back as he hit the very bundle of nerves inside her, telling her that her body was a traitor for carnal pleasure.</p>
<p>She looked past Abelas to the dark canopy above, able to see a few twinkling stars in the inky black sky. More tears fell from her eyes as she cursed the heavens for making her an omega.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Ayla watched with indifference as flames surrounded her. All around her were bloody corpses, blood, warm and wet, covering her hands to her elbows and down the front of her white nightgown. She turned around and was then standing on the shore of the river, clear and crisp until she steps into it and the streaming water turns red with blood. </p>
<p>
  <i>Ayla.</i>
</p>
<p>She turns her head to look over her shoulder, to see who called her name.</p>
<p>Her eyes open then, awaken from her sleep. Her entire body ached and she felt weak and ill. The fever of her heat had waned, though she was still warm to the touch. Her stomach felt heavy and sour, the slightest movement threatened acidic bile to rise up. This pain was torture. </p>
<p>It was then she realized that she was back in her “prison.” </p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>She rolled onto her side, squeezing her eyes tightly as she felt her stomach slosh about with sick and she willed herself to not vomit. Once it abated Ayla was able to open her eyes again, when she did she immediately took notice of all the red and scabbed bite marks all over her hands and arms. Bruised and swollen from the abuse they took during her heat. She touched her neck, feeling only the one familiar scar on her neck from Sauron. Nothing else.</p>
<p>Thank goodness.</p>
<p>Her body had been used by another alpha but she had at least managed to keep him from marking her. That, at least, was a victory. Right?</p>
<p>Will her mate forgive her for what had happened if he ever came for her?</p>
<p>Will he come for her?</p>
<p>
  <i>Have you abandoned me, too?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I am grateful to those who have supported my work and feedback and kudos are always appreciated. Stay healthy everyone during these uncertain times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayla runs away after witnessing something horrifying and unforgivable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly tried to make this chapter better. I don't really like how it turned out despite multiple edits and re-reads. If there are any typos I just couldn't give a fuck at this moment because I wish I could have written this chapter better. I can only hope that future chapters will be a lot better than this disappointment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sauron’s rage had calmed down enough to be reined in, allowing him to think and plan. He had ordered trackers to pick up the kidnappers trails, learning that it led towards the main river that fed into the lake where the villa and town floated upon. He was livid and holding in his murderous rage for the ones responsible for the disappearance of his mate. The only clue he had that had been left behind by Ayla was the pearl hairpin she had been wearing. They took her because they knew that Ayla was his omega mate, and he was running against time. Her heat cycle would be starting soon and any alpha near her are a threat.</p><p>He must find her lest his plans for creating his ultimate weapon will be for nothing.</p><p>Following the main river’s path on his wyvern, Sauron came upon the hidden tribe of the avari, living carefree in the trees. His inner alpha growled and clawed at its cage, knowing instinctively that his mate was there. He will set fire to these retched people.</p><p>They dared to take what is his.</p><p>They dared to take his mate.</p><p>They deserve to die.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The rage Sauron felt at the sight of his mate, lying in the bed, feverish, covered in raw bites and reeking of another alpha. His beautiful mate was dying. He wanted to murder all of them again for what they have done to his omega. With great care he reached down and scooped Ayla up into his arms, letting her head rest as close to his neck as possible so that she could take in his scent. His instincts told him that she was still his, that his mark on her remained, but she was very sick. He sensed his mate was in great distress but she will have to hold out a bit longer until they returned to his camp where he can then begin reaffirm their bond.</p><p>His men had been quick to set the avari village aflame and kill any survivors as he carried Ayla back to his wyvern, mounting the beast and then taking flight. He did not deign to look back, the savages known as the avari deserved no mercy. Once back at the camp, he took Ayla into his tent, laying her out on his bed before he quickly removed his armor and laid down beside her, pulling her face up close to his scent gland in his neck for her to breathe in. He gently rolled her head to the right, exposing the scar of his mark. Lowering his head, he sank his teeth into the mark, breaking the skin and tasting her blood on his tongue. Ayla whined and weakly squirmed in his arms, Sauron only tightened his arms around her to keep her still before finally removing his teeth from the mark.</p><p>He couldn’t let her die, she was too important to him and his plan.</p><p>He stayed with her, holding her in his arms all night and staying alert for any further distress. He attempted to feed her and give her sips of water during the night when she would awaken for short periods. Her fever had lessoned after he bit the mark on her neck but she was still ill and it was going to be a long road to recovery.</p><p>In the morning he cleaned her as best as he could and changed her nightgown into one of her own, knowing that to be surrounded by her familiar scent and comforts would help her recovery. Sauron looked at the bite marks that scarred up her hands and arms, giving him a clue that Ayla had fought to protect her neck at the very least, making the alpha proud despite the anger he felt towards the one who attempted mark her. One or two of the bites must have been so forceful that it broke one of Ayla’s fingers.</p><p>“This will hurt, pet. Bear with it as I must reset it and wrap it.” Sauron said softly, taking Ayla’s right hand and yanking hard on her middle finger, hearing and feeling it pop back into place while Ayla whimpered at the pain. Sauron placed a splint against her finger and wrapped it tightly. “You’ve done well. You’ve done very well. You protected your mark, I’m very pleased.” he crooned, stroking Ayla’s hair.</p><p>The journey back to the villa was short and their stay had extended until Ayla was well enough to travel again. Ayla’s recovery was slow and she refused to be left alone with anyone but her mate. Sauron took it upon himself to nurse her, treating her wounds and erasing the scent of the alpha who had raped her. It was a trauma that will take time to get over, he knew, and thankfully, Ayla did not conceive during her heat with the other alpha. After a few weeks, Ayla was well enough for travel and Sauron wasted no more time in returning to Mordor.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The nightmares were becoming scarcer and Ayla was able to sleep without any sedatives or a simple sleeping spell from her mate. As soon as her body was well enough Ayla made love to her mate every night, her instincts telling her to rid itself of the memories of the horrors she had endured. She wanted her body to only know the touch of her mate.</p><p>“I love you.” she said right before she came from riding her mate’s cock. She felt his hot semen spurting inside her, her inner muscles pulsing and milking every last drop he had. She looked down at him, her hands braced on his chest and seeing his dark eyes looking up at her with heat and lust. “I love you, Mairon.” she said again before bending down and kissing his lips sweetly.</p><p>“My pet, you speak such beautiful words to me like an enchanting song.” Sauron said against her lips. He had her raise her head so that he could look up into her eyes. “But I much prefer your singing in the middle of passion, the way you dance above me as you pleasure yourself. Your siren call always luring me into your trap.”</p><p>Ayla smiled at him, “My siren call?”</p><p>Sauron grinned up at her before rolling them over until he was on top, his cock semi-hard and still inside her wet warmth. He captured her mouth with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth and felt her tongue slide against his. His cock hardened and engorged inside Ayla, a pleased whimper escaping her. Sauron let out a low growl from deep within his chest.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>For two and a half years, Ayla had lived in the east with her mate, having long since accepted that Gondor was no longer her home. She had survived her kidnapping and rape, and she recovered and was able to move on from that trauma. The scars on her arms and hands had completely healed, though the effects of the trauma she had suffered had temporarily stopped her heat for nearly a whole year. She had feared that it would never come back and along with her missing heats her visions and premonitions had also stopped. Yet, when her heat finally returned, so did her gift; but it had changed somehow. Not only were her visions clearer but she had also began to hear voices. </p><p>It had been quiet at first, barely a whisper and steadily grew louder and when she would listen she could never make out what it was saying. It was frustrating because the strange voices would disturb her at the most inconvenient of times. The only time they truly ceased was when she was in the throes of passion, distracted by white hot pleasure with her mate. She still hesitated at times to share her premonitions and visions with Sauron, keeping a few secrets to herself. Though, for the most part, she was content.</p><p>Content and finally expecting.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>Ayla watched in horror as Sauron harnessed the souls of his victims, forging them inside the volcanic cavern of Mt. Doom. The sounds of their cries as their souls are ripped from their physical bodies were too much for Ayla’s ears as she pressed her palms over her ears, though that did nothing to stop the piercing screams ripping through her head. She looked up at Sauron through the pain, seeing him turning towards her, his beautiful face now twisted and ugly with blackness spilling from his eyes and mouth. He reached out towards her with a gnarled, clawed hand, reaching for her heart. She let out a scream and fought against the hands that grabbed her.</p><p>
  <i>Ayla, wake up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Wake up.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Her eyes opened and she lay still, breathing heavily and feeling her heart hammering away inside her chest. She still felt hands gripping her as she focused her eyes up at her mate who was looking down at her with concern. </p><p>“You were having a bad dream.” he said, stroking the side of her face. He had seen the fear in her eyes and could only guess that it was another premonition, perhaps a glimpse of his plans. If that was it then there was no reason for him to pretend and he was confident that he can persuade her to see things his way. “Tell me, it will ease your mind to share.”</p><p>She looked up at him, afraid to voice her dream. She didn’t want it to be real. Afraid that he will rip away her soul for his plot against the western border. She hugged her round belly, feeling the baby moving do to her distress.</p><p>“Speak, my pet.” he soothed, still stroking the side of her face. </p><p>She reached up and took his hand, pulling it down to rest over her heart. He could feel her heart still beating rapidly in her chest. “Would you tear my soul out if it meant victory against your enemies?” she asked.</p><p>He looked into her turquoise eyes, as hers searched for the answer. A slight frown marred his beautiful face as he realized that she had seen what he was doing in her dreams, creating his ring of power from the souls of those who had been sacrificed to him. Taking her soul to forge the ring had been his plan in the beginning, but that changed quickly when he bonded with her and realized that her soul would be useless. No—what he needed was something much purer than his mate. But it did not mean that she would still not have a purpose to its creation as he slid his hand down to rest on the growing roundness of her belly. </p><p>The final piece. </p><p>Blood of his blood.</p><p>“My pet, you have nothing to fear. I would never harm you.” he said, lowering himself down to kiss her lips tenderly and then moved down further to kiss the swell of her belly. “It saddens me to know that your premonitions evoke such fearful images of me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, touching the side of his face with her hand. “I can’t control what I see and these visions frighten me. I am lost in translation of what they mean.” A lie, her visions were very clear and she had no trouble understanding what she saw.</p><p>“You will not come to harm, I promise you.” he rose back up her body and kissed her brow and settled back in bed beside her, pulling her close against him. “You must rest now, for our child.”</p><p>Ayla didn’t argue, snuggling close into his chest. His scent calmed her down, if only a little as she settled herself to go back to sleep but found the simple task out of her reach. Her premonition nagged at the back of her mind, telling her not to trust Sauron’s words. Two and a half years and still the rational part of her mind kept telling her not to fully trust him even though they are mated, even though she loved him, even though they had a child on the way. None of that mattered to her rational sense, never letting her ignore the warning signs telling her to flee before she gave birth. She desperately wanted it all to be a mistake, that it was just her darkest fear surging forward because she was pregnant.</p><p>She prayed that her premonition was wrong. She prayed it was just her deep seeded fear coming up because of the pregnancy. She prayed that her love was enough to keep Sauron from harming her and their child. She wanted to trust that her mate loved her.</p><p>Even if he never actually said the words “I love you.”</p><p>Unfortunately her dreams escalated, becoming more aggressive with the details and even sometimes bleeding into her day. An accidental touch of hands and the scent of her mate will trigger a vision of violence and filling her ears with their piercing screams. It was wearing her down as the weeks went by. The only time she seemed to experience any reprieve was in the greenhouse when she was alone. She often slept there, dreamless, and would wake up to find that she had slept the day away.</p><p>As her stomach grew so did her worries and fears. She had thought numerous times of running away, somewhere far away where she wouldn’t be found. Some place where she can raise her child, some place safe. But she knew so little of the world. She couldn’t flee further east, as Sauron had many allies who would capture her and she feared being captured by his enemies again. She couldn’t return to Gondor, pregnant with their enemy’s offspring. Would Rohan give her asylum? Would the elves or the dwarves? She wept many times, trying her best to hide her growing depression and fear. </p><p>She felt trapped.</p><p>She had nowhere to go.</p><p>She had no friends of her own to rely on.</p><p>She truly was alone.</p><p>She was scared.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>She was weak from the labor but rallied the strength to hold her son in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket she had made for him. He wasn’t monstrous or deformed as she had feared he would be. He was beautiful and perfect and pure. When she kissed his head she immediately had a vision of her mate taking their son away from her. </p><p>Her son was in danger.</p><p>She remembered her horrifying dreams of Sauron harvesting souls in his forge and with a shudder felt the fear return. She had to protect her baby, no matter what. But right now, she was so tired; her strength was quickly waning the longer she held her son.</p><p>The door to the room opened and Ayla looked up to see Sauron entering, mirroring her vision she had just experienced and fear gripped her heart.</p><p>“You have a son, my lord.” she said, watching as her mate drew closer until he was at her side and bending over her to have a better look at the infant. She saw a smile form on his pale pink lips as he turned his dark gaze onto her. Something about the way his eyes seemed colder somehow did not settle with Ayla. Sauron leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead.</p><p>“You have done well, my pet. Now you must rest.” he said, placing a hand on her head. Ayla felt a heaviness come over her, her eyelids suddenly too heavy to keep open as she quickly succumbed and slumped back against the pillows. Her arms going slack around her son as Sauron scooped up the bundle into his own arms and carried him away.</p><p>Ayla heard the cries of her son and her omega instincts kicked in as she awoke from the sleeping spell that Sauron had placed on her. She was still groggy and weak but the sound of her son crying for her compelled her to get out of bed. Her legs shook under her weight and her body still ached painfully from giving birth but she was determined as she made her way towards the door. She knew her son was far away but the link she had with her son, her mysterious powers allowed her to hear him calling for her. The sound pulled at her heart, knowing instinctively that her baby needed her.</p><p>She didn’t question the direction she was going as the cries led her out of the fortress castle, following it on the rocky path towards the volcano.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>Sauron gazed down at the red face of his wailing son, lying atop his anvil beside his unfinished project that will finally be completed. He was so close now; his ring of power will now be completed with the final piece of sacrifice. Holding out a hand above his son he began to ritual, chanting the spell and seeing the essence of his son’s clean, uncorrupted soul begin to lift out of his tiny body. Little by little, he watched as the soul lifted, bright and shining, swirling in a cloud of gold and white dust while the physical body disintegrated into nothing.</p><p><b>“What have you done?!”</b> came the horrified scream of his mate. Sauron looked up from the beautiful swirling cluster to the horror-stricken look on Ayla’s pale face. Without stopping he guided the soul into the mold of his ring, watching as it fused with the molten metal. Ayla had stumbled forward, grabbing at the empty blanket and clutching it tightly to her chest as she sank to her knees in sorrowful tears. “My son—my son! What have you done to him? Bring him back…please…he needs me…”</p><p>Suaron ignored her as he lifted the hammer and swung it down on the mold, breaking it away to reveal the glowing ring, now fully completed as it pulsed with power. He picked it up, the scalding heat of it not affecting his bare hand as he slipped the ring onto his right index finger and felt the power surge them him, making him stronger and more powerful than before. He could feel the ring already calling to the other rings of power that he had created, sending out its siren song to them, alerting their bearers that he was coming for them.</p><p>He turned his dark gaze down upon the pitiful image of his mate, sobbing into the blanket that had been wrapped around their son. He knelt down on one knee to her, reaching down and hooking his fingers under her chin to raise her head up, showing him her tears of sorrow. Her omega instincts had overpowered his sleeping spell, bringing her here to witness the completion of the One Ring. </p><p>“Once I have destroyed the men and elves of the west I will give you as many children as you desire, my pet.” he said, seeing her pain and tears not at all persuaded by his promise. Instead he was met with emptiness in her eyes. He moved his hands to beneath her arms and lifted her up to her feet as he stood and pulled her close, embracing her small body. “Our son has served his purpose by being the final piece in our victory. He will help us win the war, and with your powers of foresight it is an assured victory.”</p><p>Ayla felt a coldness settle inside her chest, his words the cause of the coldness spreading. She hated him. Her love and her hope now completely gone from her heart because of this monster.</p><p>He was beyond redemption in her heart.</p><p>“You’re a monster.” she let slip passed her lips that was barely a whisper, but she knew he heard it as she took a step away from him. Her turquoise eyes lifting up to him, looking at him the same way she had when they first met. Fear.</p><p>Sauron felt nothing. He could have easily sung a spell to make her forget that she ever had a child, make her believe that he was still the man she loved, but he chose not to. He was confident in his powers of manipulation. His words will twist this horror into a memory of triumph in her mind. For now, he will let her hate him.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>As the month passed, Ayla’s body healed but her heart did not. She spent her days keeping her distance until evening, sitting with him at dinner and then sleeping beside him at night. She hardly spoke, only replying when asked a direct question. She knew that Sauron was acting as if all was well, as if killing their son for power had been completely normal. His touch made her skin crawl and his scent made her physically ill. No longer did she find comfort in his presence, her view of him now drastically changed. He was once more the monster she had grown up to fear.</p><p>Her eyes were now fully open.</p><p>While asleep, Ayla had awoken from a voice calling to her. She had thought it was Sauron, waking her but when she checked he was sound asleep. Slipping out unnoticed from Sauron’s arms as she slipped on her nightgown and as quietly as possible she left the room. Her bare feet padded down the dark halls, hearing the soft whisper calling to her, guiding her down the steps to the lower levels, passing by the throne room towards the double doors leading out to the courtyard. She heard the voice whispering in her mind to keep going, guiding her steps down the stairs. When she stepped down on the final step a soft blue light from above shined down on her and she looked up, seeing a white light. Soft, white flakes of snow then began to gentle fall down to her.</p><p>Her eyes opened, finding herself still lying within the arms of the man she now hated. It had been just a dream—no—it had been a message! Like her dream counterpart, Ayla carefully removed herself from beneath Sauron’s arm and got out of bed, slipping on her nightgown and moving across the room to the door. It creaked slightly when she pushed it open but it didn’t stop her as she left the room and quickly retraced her steps down to the courtyard.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that there, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs was a white mare. Her dream truly was a message from the Arda, they truly did bless her with foresight. The horse lowered itself, letting her climb onto its back before standing back up.</p><p>“Take me far from this place. As far and as fast as you can carry me.” she said and the horse seemed to understand her as it nickered in response. She gripped its mane firmly in her fists.</p><p>“Ayla!” she heard her name being bellowed, making her look back to see Sauron at the top of the stairs. The ring on his finger glowing as she felt his rage reaching her.</p><p>She kicked her heels into the horse’s sides and it sprang into a sprint, taking her away. She heard Sauron roar with rage as she made her harrowing escape, riding on the back the horse through the camp of his army who looked upon her in confusion. She knew that Sauron will send scouts to chase after her. She knew that his anger of her betrayal will result in her death, but she had to try. She had to have faith that the Arda had sent this mare to carry her to safety. That there was more for her than just the pain and misery that had been handed to her. She felt hope blooming in her heart, beginning to take root.</p><p>Time escaped her. She just knew that she had to keep the direction of Mordor at her back. Her horse had been killed by bandits barely three days after crossing the border into the west and Ayla would have been their next victim had she not, in her state of frenzy, killed one of the bandits with his own sword and stole his horse. She rode the horse as far as it could carry her before dying of exhaustion in the middle of nowhere, forcing her to carry on foot. </p><p>xxxxx</p><p>It had been raining heavily and Ayla’s feet were in agony, cut, bruised and dirty from travelling barefoot. She was cold, tired and hungry, but she couldn’t stop. She will die first before she will allow Sauron’s scouts to take her back to Mordor. Through the heavy rain she could make out the dark density of a forest. She could allow herself to get lost in there and hopefully with the heavy rain it will wash away her smell. She pushed herself to keep going, to ignore the pain in her feet and the strain in her legs. If it meant losing the trackers it would be worth it.</p><p>Her freedom was worth it.</p><p>She wanted to be free.</p><p>She had to be free!</p><p>She was just a few yards away from the edge of a forest now, her legs slowing down to a stop, her lungs were on fire. Every cell of her body, every strand of hair on her head, every breath her lungs took in—it all hurt. But it was all worth it if she can stay free. She saw someone fitted in fine, gleaming, golden armor. He was too far for her to see any details through the rain, that, and she was exhausted, ready to give up and just collapse when she heard the gruff howls of the wargs tracking her scent. She had twisted around to look back, seeing them in the distance before turning around and sprinting forward towards the trees. She gave no heed to the warrior who was watching her, thinking him another guiding mark from the Arda, cluing her that she was heading towards safety.</p><p>She ran through the forest, her injured, battered feet stinging in pain as they received new cuts and reopened current injuries. She ran through the trees, surprised that she had not yet tripped over roots. When she saw a dead tree with a hollowed trunk she immediately took refuge, not caring that there were old webs and dead leaves inside it as she crawled inside and curled up in the back, keeping clear of being seen from the mouth. Now that she was still…now that she momentarily safe…she felt the last of her adrenaline seeping away as exhaustion took over. Never mind that she was cold, wet, and hungry. She just wanted to fall asleep and maybe never wake up again. If she slipped away into death then maybe she will be given mercy and be reunited with her son.</p><p>The thought of her son brought stinging tears to her eyes. Her beautiful baby whom she held once before he had been taken away from her and cruelly sacrificed to create the cursed ring of power that her mate forged. Her mate. She felt the weight of the mark on her neck. The bond that still tied her to that monster she had been foolish enough to fall in love with. He had broken so many promises. He said nothing would harm her, but he lied. He killed their son and broke her heart. She was suddenly alerted to the snapping of a twig and her breath halted. Her heart began to pick up speed again. She picked up the scent of mild spice among the wet earth smell until a pair of armored boots appeared outside the mouth of the hollow and then the body lowered as a face peered inside.</p><p>Ayla was frozen, his scent creeping into the small space. It was the scent of a pure alpha. Another prime, just her luck. Would he be another monster in disguise?</p><p>“It is safe now.” he said, his voice soothing like hot tea and sweet honey. Melodious and gentle, mixed with the scent of spice and something sweet, almost floral. His offered gloved hand reached in for her to take. She naturally pulled away, wary and cautious. “I will not hurt you, you have my word.”</p><p>She did not know why but she felt compelled to trust this man. She could not decide if it was because he was a prime alpha or because she was weak and tired to resist. In the end the reason did not matter as she crawled out from the hollowed tree and took the offered hand as it pulled her up onto her screaming, sore feet. Looking up at the man she was immediately struck by how beautiful he was. Fair skin, platinum blond hair, eyes as blue as the sky on the clearest of days. And she took note of his ears, pointed towards the sky…an elf…but he is not Abelas…he promised her that he will not hurt her.</p><p>She is so foolishly naïve.</p><p>And she is so very tired and drained.</p><p>She was thirsty and hungry.</p><p>Her body was…awakening from his scent.</p><p>Yet she had to remember to stay cautious as she looked up into his eyes.</p><p>“I won’t hurt you, you have my word.” he said, his beautiful voice low and soft. She looked down, his stare too intense for her to handle as she simply nodded her head. “What is your name?”</p><p>She raised her eyes back up at him, seeing that he earnestly wished to know her name and she wanted him to know. She parted her dry, cracked lips and tried to speak but her throat was too raw and parched as nothing but a strained rasp came out. She looked down, feeling the despair of not being able to utter her own name. How long has it been since she last spoke that wasn’t a scream of terror or when she would cry her heart out over her broken soul. She flinched when she felt his light touch on her cheek and lifted her face up gently. In his eyes she saw understanding as he gave her the kindest of smiles.</p><p>“It is not important right. You are clearly injured and have not had a proper rest. I will take you to my Realm where you will be looked after.” he said and then scooped her up into his arms. She was startled but she was too tired to fight back and his scent filled her nose, making her mind feel fuzzy. Her head dropped to his armor-clad shoulder and quickly succumbed to the abyss of sleep.</p><p>She was so tired of running.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The days that followed since Ayla arrived in the Woodland Realm had been confusing, comforting, and also frightening. She didn’t know what to make of this turn of event. Was it the will of the Arda or sheer luck? Whatever it is that turned fortune into her favor she would not squander it, but she was worried. She dreamt of her mate, feeling his rage as it echoed in her conscience during her waking hours. Her dreams gave her a glimpse of what her mate has been up to and once more the vision of the white tree in the courtyard of Minas Tirith, being engulfed in flames. Yet this time, after seeing the burning tree she would then see her father’s crown shattering into pieces on the flagstone floor of the throne room. She wanted so much to reach out to her family, tell them of the darkness that would befall their House, but she did not. Because some part of her was still bitter and angry with them for bargaining her away to their enemy like property.</p><p>She found solace in her savior’s company, who introduced himself as Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm. To be in Greenwood. She had traveled quite far, further than she thought she would be able to get on her own. Yet she was grateful. Perhaps the Arda was watching over her. The beta who looked after her was named Kwenthrith, and she was kind and patient as she was radiantly beautiful with long flaming red hair and warm honey brown eyes. The elven beta looked after Ayla’s every need, always being gentle and willing to sit quietly with her when Ayla was feeling overwhelmed. Ayla liked the elf maiden, mostly because she was a beta and betas were safe. She was not in danger. Though she also felt safe with Thranduil and he was an alpha. A <i>prime</i> alpha at. She should be feeling wary or terrified, but she didn’t, she felt completely at ease with him which was strange.</p><p>Kwenthrith returned with a servant who carried a tray of broth and fresh bread, looking to the bed to find Ayla curled up beneath the covers, asleep once more. The beta took pity on the weakened omega, knowing that Ayla was still too weak and ill. The poor thing still couldn’t speak either. Prince Thranduil had brought Ayla parchment and ink to write so that they could communicate but whenever the conversation veered towards where she came from or why she was running from the warg riders the omega refused to answer and would shut down emotionally. Walking over to the bed to check in on her charge, Kwenthrith gently called out Ayla’s name, rousing the young woman from her nap. The elf maiden could smell that the omega was still ill and quite possibly will never fully recover so long as she stayed away from her mate. Ayla opened her eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep from them as she slowly sat up. Kwenthrith did not assist or touch her as the omega always responded so poorly, trembling and freezing up and looking to be on the verge of tears. Whatever trauma Ayla had suffered, had clearly left her scarred.</p><p>“I have brought you something to eat.” Kwenthrith said, waving for the servant to bring over the tray for Ayla. It was set down on the small table and the servant moved to leave the room as their duty had been complete. The beta woman saw Ayla’s disinterest in the meal as her small shoulders sagged. It has been a struggle to get Ayla to eat anything; the only thing the omega was willing to have was water and then sleep most of the day. Her wounds were healing, but it was clear to Kwenthrith that Ayla was losing her will to live. Was it because she was away from her mate? Or something else? Kwenthrith was incredibly curious about the omega’s background.</p><p>The elf had seen the way Ayla acted around the prince when he came to visit, how she acted shyly around him and put in the effort to stay awake and alert for him. Kwenthrith had even noticed how the prince took a rather special interest in Ayla, smiling more and looking at the omega with gentle eyes. He took care to make her feel easy, bringing her small gifts such as the ink and parchment so that they may communicate. How he was patient with her when it was well known that Prince Thranduil was a bit of a hothead had been a surprise to the beta, thinking she would never see the day when the hot blooded prince would finally slow down and show some patience.</p><p>Kwenthrith watched as Ayla swung her legs over the edge of the bed, revealing her feet that bared the red marks of where her injuries had been and were now mostly healed though it was clear to see that they were still painful to walk on. Ayla was slow to cross over to the small table, wincing as she walked on her tender feet. When she finally reached the table Ayla collapsed onto the chair and lifted her feet up from the floor to relieve the remaining pressure. Kwenthrith poured hot medicinal tea into a cup for Ayla as the omega picked up the bread roll and tore off a small piece to eat.</p><p>Kwenthrith watched Ayla eat for a few moments before turning to busy herself, calling for two servants to prepare the bath before going to the wardrobe to pick out a clean, comfortable dress. When she returned to check on Ayla she noticed that the omega was still nibbling away at the crust. She moved to sit on her knees beside the seated omega, being mindful not to touch the other woman as she looked up into the sullen face. The lack of nutrition had Ayla wasting away, her cheeks more sunken in now and the bags under eyes looking darker. The medicinal tea Kwenthrith had poured was meant to stimulate Ayla’s appetite so that she would be encouraged to eat more on her own.</p><p>“Is the distance from your mate the reason behind your lack of interest in eating?” Kwenthrith asked. Turquoise eyes turned to look at her, the sadness in her eyes made Kwenthrith’s heart twist with pain. As a beta, Kwenthrith will never know the feeling of a bond like the one shared between an alpha and omega once mated, she can only speculate that to be apart from her bond would feel much the same as losing a loved one. “Are you sick for your mate?”</p><p>Ayla sucked in a shaky breath, turning her eyes away from the beautiful elf. Sick for her mate, indeed. She silently cursed her bond with Sauron, but in truth, the distance put between them was less noticeable ever since she had smelled Thranduil’s scent, finding the elven prince’s earthy scent soothing. It was like the medicine her soul was in need of to heal. What was making Ayla sick was her broken heart, still mourning for her son that she held just once and for only minutes after birthing him. His death had been traumatic for her and the thought of her recovering while her son’s soul was trapped within that cursed ring of power, and that she was powerless to stop Sauron. She didn’t even have the chance to give him a name.</p><p>What was the point of the Arda sending her guidance to run away?</p><p>It just wasn’t fair.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes and spilled out, sliding down her cheeks and alarming the beta. Ayla tried to hide them, wiping them away with the backs of her hands but more fell faster than she could dry them. Before she knew it, Ayla was sobbing into her hands.</p><p>Kwenthrith misinterpreted Ayla’s sorrow as missing her mate, not knowing what else to do but simply wait for the omega to calm down enough and help her to the bed. She ordered the servants to drain the bath, knowing it was a waste but there was nothing to be done while the omega was distraught. </p><p>“Do you wish to be alone?” Kwenthrith asked. Ayla just nodded her head before burying herself beneath the blankets in her bed. With a soft sigh Kwenthrith left, silently directing the servants to also vacate the room. Just as she closed the door behind her she turned and was surprised to see Prince Thranduil standing behind her. “Forgive me, my lord, you startled me.”</p><p>“Has Ayla eaten?” he asked, showing his concern for the human’s health.</p><p>“No, my lord. She has perhaps only had a few bites before succumbing to her emotions again.” Kwenthrith said.</p><p>“That will not do.” Thranduil said, moving Kwenthrith aside and entering the room. He strode over to the bed and pulled back the covering over Ayla who gasped and curled up into a ball on the mattress. He slid his arms beneath her small body and pulled her up against his chest, carrying her over to the table where he sat down on the chair and balanced Ayla on his lap. Looking at her he knew that he had startled her and feeling her tensed up in his arms set a frown on his lips. He picked up the spoon and scooped up the broth, lifting it to her lips. “You must eat and get well.”</p><p>Ayla stared at the spoon of broth Thranduil held up to her, her mind going blank as her irrational fear tensed up every muscle in her body. To have been hoisted up from her bed, her cheeks still wet with tears, and now sitting in Thranduil’s lap, encompassed in his earthy smell had been more than she could handle as she sat frozen. This position felt sullied for her, reminding her of how Sauron would have her sit in his lap as he fed her during mealtimes. How it had once been an intimate act that Ayla had grown fond of doing, becoming bold to lick or suck her mate’s fingers as he fed her and give each other heated looks.</p><p>“Eat, Ayla.” the alpha commanded, snapping her back to the present and on impulse she obeyed, leaning forward and sipping up the luke warm broth. Thranduil scooped up more for her and fed it to her, repeating the action until the broth was gone. Setting the spoon down Thranduil looked at Ayla’s face, her cheeks hollow and her beautiful eyes slightly sunken in. He reached up to gently cup the side of her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek. His instincts told him to comfort the omega, let her know that she was safe with him. He carefully drew her close to him until she was pressed against his chest and he moved her head to his neck so that she could take in his scent.</p><p>His chest rumbled as he purred, knowing instinctually that the vibration and sound would calm the omega who was clearly upset. He smiled, pleased when Ayla slowly relaxed against him and raised her face up into his neck, her nose rubbing against his scent gland. He rubbed her back, moving his hand up and down, his fingers able to feel every ridge of her spine and space between her ribs. It will be a slow process but Thranduil was determined to make Ayla healthy again. The prince wanted his omega to be well enough to carry his children. Yes, his inner beast did not care that Ayla was claimed by another because it already recognized the omega as his mate. She was his Fated Pair; he just knew it in his heart.</p><p>The prince just needed to find a way to get rid of the other alpha’s mark on her neck.</p><p>Ayla breathed in his scent deeply, filling her lungs to full capacity. Her body relaxed against his, his purring calming her nerves and easing her mind, helping her forget her sadness. The feel of his hand stroking up and down her back felt nice, his hand was warm and gentle while his other hand was resting against her thigh with no ill intent. Thinking back, Sauron never did this for her, not since he had rescued her two years prior from the Avari. But that felt like it had been out of obligation. On top of that he had never once purred for her like this, he had never soothed her soul, only spun his deceitful words into her head. The way Thranduil held her, it felt like he wanted nothing more than to comfort her out of the kindness of his heart. This was…nice.</p><p>Ayla drifted off to sleep in Thranduil’s gentle embrace, taking no notice when the prince carried her back to the bed and gently laid her down. He placed the blankets over her body, tucking her in gently and placing a kiss to her brow before quietly leaving the room. He saw that Kwenthrith had been waiting outside in the hall, standing against the opposite wall from the door.</p><p>“She has eaten and is now resting.” he said. Kwenthrith nodded and Thranduil walked away, returning to his room where he leaned back against the heavy wooden door and let out a low, frustrated sigh. He hoped that he had done well to hide his raging erection from Kwenthrith, but doubted that the beta had not picked up on his arousal. Despite beta’s having a lesser sense of smell they were still able to pick up certain smells.</p><p>Taking himself in hand, Thranduil began the task of stroking himself to completion all while thinking of his sleeping omega. He felt so undignified, doing such a thing, becoming unbearably hard from just holding and smelling an omega. If his father knew, no doubt the Elvenking would voice his disapproval and demand that the omega be thrown out his kingdom. Suffering his father’s ire was worth it so long as he can keep Ayla safe and well.</p><p>He stared down at the floor, at the stain he had left on his pristine floor. He was forcing his breathing back into control. Ever since he presented as an alpha he had always felt entitled to his status, because he was born a prince, the heir to the throne. Everything was meant to fall into place for him without him having to work at it. He never once felt attached to any of the women or even the few men he had taken to bed. None had captured his interest aside from a single purpose. He would go into a rut once a year, using an omega who knew their place and would make sure to not carry his seed or bear his mark.</p><p>Yet with Ayla…</p><p>The alpha inside him recognized Ayla as his and he was sure that instinctually the omega in Ayla recognized it as well. </p><p>It was only a matter of time.</p><p>But he was terrified of his inner alpha hurting Ayla in any way. She had gone through a trauma that she was not ready to talk about, and he was searching for a way to erase her current mating mark so that she can be his. From what he had read thus far about alpha and omega bonding, he would have to strengthen their bond. He had already began marking her with his scent, and he will then spend as much time with her as possible between his duties for his father and for the Realm. </p><p>First, he needed Ayla to get stronger. Healthier. </p><p>That’s it! He’ll bond with her over meals. It is innocent enough and perhaps with him around it will encourage her to eat more. From there he can simply help her become a little more active and go on short walks to build up her strength and hopefully soon he will finally hear her voice. He hoped it sounded as sweet as she smelled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna start doing something different and ask for the reader's opinion on how certain events should go.</p><p>1) How should Thranduil and Ayla get to know each other?</p><p>2) What sort of misunderstandings should happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thranduil and Ayla are making progress in their budding relationship until Orophor, King of the Woodland Realm learns of Ayla's true identity and blackmails her to keep stay away from his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuletide Greetings dear readers!!! I know you have been waiting oh so patiently for this update and forgive me if there are typos. Yours truly has been drinking and feasting all day.</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p><p>Dayna!!! I finally fuckin' updated! You happy now?!<br/>xxxxx<br/>UPDATE: Chapter has been edited as of 1/28/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a crying baby woke Ayla as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and her feet touching down on soft grass. Rising up to stand she began to walk forward through the woods lit by the light of the full moon, following the sound of the baby’s cries. She continued through the woods until it gradually faded away to a barren path leading up into the familiar volcano of Mt. Doom, the crying was getting louder, echoing all around her as she continued forward up the path and through the mouth of the volcano’s cavern. She walked through the great hall that led to the ledge where Sauron’s anvil stood, overlooking the pit of molten lava. She could feel the overbearing heat already stinging her skin and making her sweat as she approached the anvil and seeing her son; her beautiful baby boy wrapped up in the crocheted blanket she had made for him. His small limbs wiggling as he continued crying. Ayla lurched forward, her heart swelling with hope as she outstretched her arms and lifted her son up, ready to press him close to her bosom when he suddenly vanished.</p><p> </p><p>A trail of gold dust slipping through her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hot tears pricked at her eyes, mingling with the sweat that dripped down her face. Her heart immediately breaking again when she heard his deep voice from behind her, calling her name so seductively. The cold grip of fear pierced through her body, dousing the heat produced by the volcano as she slowly turned around to face him. His beautiful face was obscured by a black shadow, with only a pair of flaming red eyes visible. He reached out suddenly with his hand, gripping Ayla by the neck and she let out a scream as she fell out of her bed, her knees and left shoulder hitting the stone floor painfully.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a pained hissed, her foggy mind quickly finding purchase that it was just a dream and that she was on the cold floor. Ever so slowly she picked herself up, her skin sticky with sweat as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed to gingerly rub her poor shoulder and knees. It was going to leave a sore bruise. Ayla took a moment to process her dream as her racing heart slowly returned to its normal pace. It was obvious that she will never get over what had happened, how such a horrifying event had shaped her presently. Her heart was still broken and even though she has taking comfort in Thranduil’s presence she was terrified of what it could lead to. She couldn’t allow herself to indulge in the patience and kindness he had shown her because she feared what Sauron would do once he discovered her location.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want the elves to become casualties of war because of her. She wanted to spare them. They have done nothing to provoke Sauron’s ire, and the thought of Thranduil or Kwenthrith dying because of her…<em>she needed leave.</em> Go as far away as possible, but to where? How would she even survive? Perhaps the easiest solution would be to simply kill herself, and Sauron will know of her passing immediately through their bond. He will feel it break and he will know and then the world will be safe.</p><p> </p><p>The image of her son’s essence becoming one with Sauron’s ring came to mind and her heart sank. The ring…so long as it existed Sauron will have the power to dominate the western lands of Middle Earth. A ball of dread sat heavy in the pit of her stomach as Ayla realized that regardless of what she did it would have no impact on Sauron’s grander goal. It was childish of her to think that she was his only concern. Sauron obviously had no further use of her and would probably have killed her himself since he got what he wanted from her. She was of no importance but then why send his scouts after her?</p><p> </p><p>Her mark ached and she brought a hand up to trace over it with her fingertips and for just a moment she indulged herself to wonder if Sauron had ever loved her. Yes, he had obviously cared for her, he must have, he had shown a side to him that showed Ayla that he still had a bit of humanity within him. She would be lying to herself to say that Sauron was never good to her. Yes, he was controlling and he had gotten rough with her when they were in the throws of passion but he had never beaten her like some alphas do to their omegas. Looking back he had manipulated her many times, but he also pampered her whenever they were together. He also never lost his temper with her, he had always been surprisingly patient though careful to steer their conversation whenever Ayla began to question things.</p><p> </p><p>When Ayla had been kidnapped by the Avari and raped by their chief Sauron had come to her rescue, slaughtering the entire tribe from what she understood. He even took it upon himself to nurse her back to health, comfort her in a way that only a mate could. He never forced her into intimacy until she had felt ready. He had listened and praised her for protecting her neck. He had been the ideal mate and Ayla had truly fallen in love with him, even proclaiming her love to him. He had never said the same words in return, had never acknowledged that he felt the same but at that time Ayla didn’t mind because she was in love and knew her mate cared and provided for her.</p><p> </p><p>It had been enough.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a beautiful illusion.</p><p> </p><p>And then the illusion had shattered after witnessing the death of her son.</p><p> </p><p>The reality of her place in Sauron’s world was realized when he sweetly told her that they will make more children for her “to keep.”</p><p> </p><p>It had dashed away her girlish hopes of “Happily Ever After.”</p><p> </p><p>Something inside her that day died.</p><p> </p><p>That something was the love she had for her mate and in its place birthed an ugly seed of resentment and bitterness.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla rubbed at her mark, the ache gradually receding. So long as the scar existed and so long as Sauron was alive, she would never be truly free.</p><p> </p><p>She will forever be hunted so long as Sauron had power.</p><p> </p><p>She was frightened of Thranduil finding out who her mate is. <em>Who she really is</em>. It had been a well kept secret that Ayla had the gift of foresight, only her family knowing about it but it did beg the question of how Sauron knew of her gift. Had it been brought up by her father when negotiating the peace treaty? Was that why he so willingly gave her up to their enemy? Was that all she was good for? A bargaining chip? If the Elvenking found out about her gift would he use her, too, for their own gain? Would Thranduil sit back and let it happen?</p><p> </p><p>Was this what the Arda had intended for her? A lifetime of heartache and misery? To forever be looking over her shoulder?</p><p> </p><p>“How miserable.” she whispered hoarsely into the darkness of her room, a single tear falling down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Since that day Thranduil nearly force-fed Ayla, he had taken it upon himself to join Ayla for every meal. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and any leisure time in between for snacks. He was determined to see Ayla gain weight, and he did not care that his father disapproved of his only son, a prime alpha, spending so much time with an unknown <em>claimed</em> omega. Thranduil only cared about Ayla’s wellbeing, and sitting with her as they ate together made the prince feel whole and content. Not to mention how pleased he was to see her willingly eat on her own. He took note how Ayla would avoid the meat, the only source of protein she willingly ate were eggs and fish while she mostly just ate the vegetables and grain.</p><p> </p><p>After a week of eating together he noticed a change in Ayla, she had more energy and was out of bed more often. She still tensed up whenever he touched her but when he would purr for her she would relax. He wanted her to become familiar with his touch, with his scent, with his presence. Just as much as he wanted the same for her. Thranduil was not in any way patient, and he eagerly craved Ayla to acknowledge him in any way, living off the hope that she will see him as her Fated alpha. The smallest of touches and every little smile aimed at him made his inner beast hum in pleasure, making that need, that <em>craving</em> for his omega ever so much stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Kwenthrith answered the door to Ayla’s room after Thranduil knocked; entering after the beta stepped aside and opened the door wider for him. The omega’s scent filled the room with her sweet aroma that made the prince think of cool spring mornings, it caused a stirring in the alpha’s lower belly, making him crave ever more. The prince’s eyes immediately landed on Ayla, sitting out on the balcony with her eyes closed and her face tilted up towards the sky, soaking in the warmth from the sun. Thranduil paused at the beautiful image Ayla had created, looking so peaceful and tantalizing at the same time. Kwenthrith sidled up beside Thranduil, her hands clasped politely in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a lovely day, why don’t you invite her to have lunch out in the gardens?” Kwenthrith suggested, having been watching the two for the past week making doe-eyed looks at each other. Quite honestly she was tired of it and she needed an opportunity to air out the room and have the servants change the bedding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s a grand idea.” Thranduil said, walking over to Ayla. “Are you enjoying the warm day?” he asked softly, getting Ayla’s attention as she lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes. His breath caught in his throat, the way her turquoise eyes shown had made his heart flutter and he wanted to so badly take her in his arms and kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light before focusing on Thranduil, smiling up at him as she nodded her head. He smiled back as he offered her his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to have lunch in the garden today?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla’s smile brightened up, reaching her eyes as they creased ever so slightly. “Yes, I would like that.” she said, her voice still a bit raspy as she took his offered hand and standing up. Thranduil’s eyes widened and his jaw going slightly slack. She had talked. She finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice…” he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla’s cheeks turned lightly pink as she shyly looked down. “Yes, it is a bit hoarse. It will get better, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently took hold of her chin and lifted her face up to look at him as he smiled gently down at her. “It is more beautiful than I imagined it would sound.”</p><p> </p><p>The color in her cheeks darkened at his flattering words. “Thank you, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me by name. Please.” he said, wanting to hear his name spoken from the omega he pined for.</p><p> </p><p>She shyly smiled, “Thank you…Lord Thranduil.”</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil had to suppress a moan at the sound of his name leaving her lips, forcing himself to release her chin and take a step back. He had to be careful around her, even with Kwenthrith nearby, if his restraint faltered even just a little it would be the end of his sanity. His rut was looming in the horizon, always approaching at the beginning of the fall season and he worried that being this close to Ayla with his rut so near would simply trigger him into it early. Yet he couldn’t resist the temptation of being near her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will have the servants arrange to set up a table in the garden.” Kwenthrith said, knowing fully that she was interrupting as she stepped out onto the balcony. “My lady, let me assist you in changing before you head out.” she suggested, giving the prince a meaningful look.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil took the hint, suppressing an aggressive growl as he nodded his head. Along with his approaching rut came the side effect of his alpha showing aggression, the need for dominance and the urge to mate becoming stronger the closer it came. “I will meet you in the garden.”</p><p> </p><p>After Thranduil left the room Kwenthrith had gone to the wardrobe to pull out a new dress for Ayla to wear. A sea foam green dress with a flowing skirt with a high neckline to hide Ayla’s mating mark, knowing that Ayla was self-conscious of it. The beta was ever mindful of making sure that the omega felt comfortable and to not worry when in the presence of another alpha. Kwenthrith had made sure that the servants that came and went in Ayla’s presence were all betas. Omegas were rare among elves, to the point that when one was born they were protected fiercely like a dragon’s hoard. The only famously known omega elf that Kwenthrith knew about was Galadriel in Lothlorien, all other omega elves would normally wear a collar around the necks to protect themselves from being bitten and marked.</p><p> </p><p>Kwenthrith helped Ayla change into the new gown and frowned when it fit too loosely around her waist, prompting the beta to huff softly. She reminded herself to be patient and not adjust the dresses because Ayla was still recovering and gaining back a healthy weight will take time. Sitting Ayla down at the vanity she began to comb her dark hair and putting it into a simple fishtail braid.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kwenthrith.” Ayla said softly, startling the beta out of her thoughts as she met the turquoise gaze in the mirror. Kwenthrith had been overjoyed that morning when Ayla greeted her with her hoarse voice, and knew that the prince will feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at Ayla’s reflection. “You are most welcome, my lady. Now let us be off, I am sure the prince is most anxious to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>A table had been set up for them in the garden under partial shade. It was Ayla’s first time venturing out of her room and she was in awe at the beauty of the architecture. It was a far cry from the darkness in Mordor with the bare halls that echoed with each step she took, or the deafening emptiness of the rooms she would explore. Everything in the Woodland Realm was the opposite. Open-aired walkways, natural lighting, <em>people</em>. Nothing here suggested loneliness and desolation. It was…more comforting of a thought to know that she was not alone. Even better was that every face she passed wasn’t some grey hollow husk of a creature that frightened her no matter how much time had passed.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil was waiting for her, smiling warmly. It made the butterflies in Ayla’s stomach flutter with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>A servant pulled out a chair for Ayla as another servant did the same for Thranduil as the two sat down at the table. Their meals were brought to them, roast chicken breast over a bed of rice and steamed vegetables. Taking her fork, Ayla pushed the chicken to the edge of her plate and focused on the rice and vegetables and it did not go unnoticed by Thranduil.</p><p> </p><p>“I have noticed that you do not eat much meat.” Thranduil said, “Please, let myself or Kwenthrith know what you prefer to eat and it will be done.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla looked up from her plate at him, a bit confused by his question when she realized that her aversion to meat was not known by him. “I don’t have the stomach for it; never have actually. I can tolerate fish and eggs but I normally just steer clear of meat of any kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not know that. I will have Kwenthrith inform the kitchen staff.” Thranduil said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I would hate to waste food.” Ayla said, “Actually, would you like my chicken, since I won’t be eating it?” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil smiled and pushed his plate across the small table to her and Ayla transferred the meat onto his plate. It turned into a pleasant time for them both, as they spoke and conversed. Thranduil found it so much easier to just talk with Ayla and have her finally have a conversation instead of asking simple questions and waiting for her to write down her replies. It felt more natural this way, more freeing and he learned so much more about her.</p><p> </p><p>“I enjoyed painting when I still lived in Gondor. My mother encouraged my interest in the arts.” Ayla said with a light smile on her lips. Their meal had long been finished and the plates cleared away, leaving the two of them to enjoy the warm day.</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you enjoy doing? Other hobbies?” Thranduil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I also enjoy reading, although it has been some time since I have been able to enjoy a good book.” Ayla said, hesitating a moment before continuing. “My...mate…he did not have many books of interest to me.” It was only half the truth. Sauron had a massive library of books but only a handful of them were written in the common western language while the rest were in languages she could not read. She had once asked Sauron for a tutor so that she may read more from the library but Sauron had told her that it would be impossible because the books were all written in a dead language. Looking back she knew that had been a lie. She clearly recalled seeing elven and dwarven scripts within the pages of some of the books. On top of that Sauron had turned down her request for him to teach her, which, looking back had been another clue amongst the growing list of things her mate had purposefully denied her and manipulated her into thinking that she could go without.</p><p> </p><p>Kept secrets from her.</p><p> </p><p>The list of lies and deceit only getting longer in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Our library here is quite large and many of the books are written in the common tongue. If you are interested I can arrange for a tutor to help you learn the elven language so that you are not limited to what you can enjoy from the library.” Thranduil said.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla smiled brightly. “I would like that very much!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you there,” he said and then paused for a moment. “Unless you are feeling tired?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla shook her head. “Not at all. I want to see the library.”</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>The library was a bit of a walk from the garden where they had lunch together, just giving Ayla a rough idea of just how large the elven palace was. When they arrived she was awestricken by the sheer size of the place. Well lit with natural lighting coming in through the massive windows. From wall to wall and floor to ceiling, three stories high, were lined with so many books that Ayla was sure that she would never read them all in her lifetime. The library was furnished with beautiful chase lounges, couches, tables and desks. There was even a spot in a quiet nook decorated with soft furs and plush pillows.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil enjoyed seeing how excited and amazed Ayla was, finding her reaction refreshing as he felt as though he was seeing the world anew through her eyes. He watched as she perused through the wall of books, tomes and scrolls. He saw how she pulled out a book from the shelf and opened it with such care, her eyes gliding over the paragraphs.</p><p> </p><p>“You may come here as often as you want,” he said softly, coming to lean a shoulder against the wall of books as he looked at her. “But only with an escort, I don’t want you to get lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla smiled up at him. “Thank you again. I’m rather eager to see what you have here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take as much time as you please.” he said, though in truth all Thranduil wanted to do was to push her up against the shelves and ravish her thoroughly. His inner beast was pacing with impatience, gnashing its aching teeth, wanting to sink them into the supple flesh of her neck and mark her, claim her as his and erase all traces of her current mate.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished to act on those primal impulses.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil’s research into alpha and omega bonds had brought up many unproven theories about breaking current bonds to form new ones. Many scrolls he had read about bonded omegas accepting another alpha’s bite often resulted in that omega getting very sick and ultimately dying. He tried looking up on fated pairs and soulmates only to come across nothing but fairytales and romantic novels. Nothing concrete.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla could have spent all afternoon and well into the evening in the library, having found so many interesting books that she was eager to start reading. Unfortunately she had to be mindful of the company she was with and only took a few books to read in her room. Thranduil carried them for her as they walked back towards her room when an elf that looked like Thranduil approached them.</p><p> </p><p>He looked like a much older version of Thranduil, though his expression was impassive and air about him cool. He was dressed handsomely in such rich material of black, gold, and brown; with a silver circlet resting across his forehead. His sharp gaze landed on Ayla, making the omega cast her eyes downward and trying to make herself appear as small as possible. She had heard tales of the Elvenking of Greenwood, that he was a cold and calculating ruler who was suspicious of outsiders. Most tales about the elves of the Woodland Realm were rather dark, though Ayla had yet to see any of those tales being true. Even now, standing before such a powerful alpha, she had yet to witness if the tales of the Elvenking’s dislike towards humans are true.</p><p> </p><p>Will he eat her heart?</p><p> </p><p>Will he drink her blood in a potion to prolong his life?</p><p> </p><p>There were many wild stories that Ayla was sorting through in her head that she nearly missed it when he spoke in the elven tongue that she could not understand and saw from her peripheral vision that Thranduil had stiffened up beside her. Clearly whatever had just been said had put the prince on edge as he replied back, his tone controlled but biting. Ayla dared to peek up at the Elvenking he cast a rather disdainful look her way before he walked past them.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil placed a warm hand to the small of her back and gently pushed her to start walking.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for the rest of the way back.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Ayla’s health was up and down due to the physical distance of her mate, bedridden some days with a low-grade fever. Kwenthrith and Thranduil were patient with her, at the very least, and always so kind towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil had gifted her with blank canvases of varying sizes, brushes and fresh paint. It had been a gift that Ayla did not squander as she passed her time painting. It helped her work through some of her past trauma, painting her home, the places she had been to and seen. Some of her work she did at night when she was restless or had woken from a bad dream about her painful experiences. These works she kept covered under linen sheets against a wall, images of faces that used to haunt her until the paintings were completed and her mind less burdened.</p><p> </p><p>She had no desire to share them with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Especially not with Thranduil.</p><p> </p><p>Her past must remain hidden.</p><p> </p><p>However…</p><p> </p><p>The Elvenking Oropher had visited her one afternoon while Thranduil was away patrolling the borders. He had dismissed Kwenthrith to give them privacy, much to Ayla’s discomfort as she wished to keep at least one ally in the room with them. Ayla had been painting again, this time it was a painting of her mother, going by memory. It was not yet halfway completed and Ayla took many small breaks to recollect what her mother had looked like but now her current work had to wait as Oropher slowly looked at each of her paintings. His face giving away nothing as he gazed at the canvases while Ayla sat nervously at her easel watching him.</p><p> </p><p>The Elvenking was well aware of his son’s impulsiveness and reckless behavior, often times giving him quite the mess to clean up to avoid any political discord. Though he was surprised to have learned that his son had brought home an injured and sickly omega; what was more is that this omega was also a bonded runaway. He had expected for the omega to simply die from being away from her mate but it has nearly been a month, and the omega was showing signs of recovery despite the odds. On top of that his foolhardy son has appeared to be enamored by this runaway, spending too much time with her and boldly showing affection in front of witnesses.</p><p> </p><p>When he had happened upon them returning from the direction of the library he had immediately sensed that the omega was a <em>prime.</em> A rarity even among omegas. Under normal circumstances the Elvenking would not have been opposed to his son courting a <em>prime </em>omega knowing that such a union will bear strong alpha children. But this was in no way a normal circumstance. This <em>prime</em> omega has already been claimed by another alpha and regardless of the reason for her running away the scar on her neck is proof that her alpha still lives.</p><p> </p><p>A true shame.</p><p> </p><p>Oropher could see that Ayla was a talented artist, painting wonderful pictures of what he recognized as Minas Tirith and Osgiliath, giving him the impression that she was from Gondor. Landscapes of the Misty Mountains and even paintings of the view from out her window told him that she had an eye for details. His eyes then caught sight of the canvases off to the far wall, covered by linen sheets. He approached them and reached out to uncover them, hearing the chair Ayla was sitting on scrapping against the floor and her startled intake of breath when he pulled the sheets off to reveal the hidden artwork. His blue eyes widened at the scenes painted on the canvases.</p><p> </p><p>Each one emitting such strong, intense emotions of wonder, sadness, fear and anger. Showing a world of mystery, darkness and pain. One painting made him pause. It was of an elven man with dark coppery skin, black hair, and captivatingly topaz colored eyes. This portrait was dark with a dark red and black background, the subject facing forward towards the onlooker with an intense gaze. Oropher immediately recognized the subject as one of the Avari, also known as dark elves who lived in the eastern lands beyond Mordor. No mere human, not even one from Gondor could have possibly come across an Avari unless they were actually in Rhun. Oropher had only ever encountered the Avari once in his youth, and that single encounter had forever been engrained in his memory and seeing this painting of one had brought it back.</p><p> </p><p>There was a smaller canvas the size of a book with the picture of a newborn infant wrapped in a woven blanket and surrounded by gold. The baby, he could hazard to guess, must not have survived or was still with her mate if it had been a painting of her offspring. Among these hidden paintings were pictures of markets with bright, vibrant colors and the people dressed extravagantly in jewels and brightly dyed clothes. Foreign lands with foreign people of foreign origin. This omega clearly had traveled beyond the borders of Middle Earth to the Eastern lands of Rhun; she must have in order to paint such scenes of a culture unknown to him.</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>The very last one hidden behind the portrait of the Avari. A portrait of a man that was both beautiful and sad. A man that Oropher recognized immediately as he turned to look at Ayla who stood petrified, her turquoise eyes wide in fear. It had become clear to him just who Ayla was at that very moment. How the Fates have seemed to favor him in a strange way.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Ayla, daughter of King Elendil of Gondor.” he said, turning around to fully face her, seeing the way she stiffened up at being found out. He caught wind of fear coming off of the omega as her true identity was revealed. “I had heard the news of the treaty your father managed to secure with Mordor by giving you away to our greatest enemy. It had clearly been a desperate move on your father’s part.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lower lip quivered. “Pl-please…d-don’t send me back.” she begged, her voice shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Oropher frowned at her, the scent of her fear getting stronger. Too bitter for his sensitive nose. “Rumor has it that your mother was gifted with the power of foresight and had passed along that gift to her daughter. Is such a rumor true?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Ayla hesitated, afraid to tell the truth but more afraid of being cast out and found by Sauron’s scouts. “Yes.” she finally said in a hushed breath.</p><p> </p><p>“And how does such a gift work?”</p><p> </p><p>She licked her lips to wet them, her mouth feeling dry and her throat tightening, threatening to constrict her voice. “I will get visions,” Ayla said in a small voice, her eyes cast down as she was once again unable to meet his stare. “Flashes of events that might happen. The picture is more clearer in my dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get these visions often?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, my lord. They only appear to me at random.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you run away?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla flinched at that last question, her eyes briefly flicking up to the small canvas of the infant; the painful memory resurfacing. The hot sting of tears came to her eyes at the memory. “He…he killed our son.”</p><p> </p><p>The loss of a child could hardly be deemed enough of an excuse for an omega to runaway from their alpha, but the way she had worded it—<em>“He killed our son.”</em>—Sauron’s cruelty and evilness would not stop short of killing his own offspring in the pursuit of power. The very fact that Ayla had said it liked that yet painted something so hauntingly beautiful made no sense to the Elvenking, unless…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still in love with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla hesitated before answering. “He broke my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was he aware of your gift?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head, feeling her voice was going to fail her.</p><p> </p><p>“And he searches for you now, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>She nods again.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gift in enemy hands will be the doom of us all in Middle Earth. Why did you not run back home to Gondor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Ayla’s voice cracked, her anxiety rising and constricting her throat. In truth she did not want to run back home to her father and brothers. She knew that her return would not be welcomed and the cruel words of her father: <em>“You are no longer of Gondor”</em> had become a barbed fence in her mind, an invisible wall that prevented her from crossing the border to her birthplace. Had she gone back to Gondor they would have surely broken both her legs and send her back to Mordor out of fear of war. Of course, Ayla knew that the truce had been nothing more than a lie on Sauron’s end, his true goal was to use her powers and the soul of their first born. Even without her at his side, Sauron had completed his goal of creating the Ring of Power and it was only a matter of time before he waged war on the western world.</p><p> </p><p>In the end she was nothing more than a pawn on the chess board that had been sacrificed in exchange for someone else’s gain.</p><p> </p><p>Oropher was running out of patience for a response and he had come to a decision. “Regardless of your reasons you are here now. Your gift of foresight is invaluable and will serve the Woodland Realm well against our enemies in Mordor.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla looked up at the Elvenking, not at all surprised that he would use her to his advantage. Because that was what men, <em>alphas,</em> did in the end—use her as a pawn in their games of chess. It was all for their selfish reasons.</p><p> </p><p>It made her heart feel cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Does Thranduil know about you? About your gift and your past?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. It will remain a secret between the two of us. I will tell him in time but for now you will remain as our guest so long as you keep your omega tendencies to yourself. I will not allow my son to pair with a claimed omega, regardless of how much he has come to care for you. Should you go against my words then I will personally cut off your head.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a punch to the chest to be threatened in such a way. To be ordered to continue lying in exchange to continue living like this, and the price? To lock away her heart. The Arda’s gift was not meant to be abused in such a way, Ayla was sure of it, and as much as she wished to voice her disapproval she could not because before this alpha she had no voice, no power, <em>nothing</em>. It was Ayla’s disadvantage and Oropher pounced on the opportunity, knowing that she had nowhere to go and no leverage against him. It was also his way of manipulating his son, warning Ayla to keep away from Thranduil at all costs. He will not risk his son’s future by allowing him to take an omega who has been stained by evil.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla had no choice but to accept the terms.</p><p> </p><p>When Oropher left her room Kwenthrith quickly entered, closing the doors behind her before going straight to her mistress. Even as a beta she can smell how upset Ayla was and went to the omega, easing her back into the chair. She knelt down in front of Ayla, taking her trembling hands into her own as she looked up into the turquoise eyes that were quietly spilling tears. Her heart ached to see the omega in such despair and had feared the worst—that the Elvenking would be sending Ayla out of the Wooden Realm.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Thranduil will be back soon from his patrol. He will speak to his father King and will do whatever is necessary to keep you here. You have nothing to fear, my lady.” Kwenthrith said, trying to sooth the omega though knew that as a beta she could not replicate what an alpha can do to calm her. A beta had weak pheromones and thus the best she could do was hug Ayla as if she were a frightened child.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla shook her head and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. “No…no Kwenthrith, it is nothing like that. His majesty is not sending me away.” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful elf maiden was confused. “I don’t understand, are you upset because he is letting you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla shook her head again. She trusted Kwenthrith, she knew the beta was aware of the attraction she had for Thranduil because the elf maiden was far too clever to not notice. “No, I am upset because I have been told that I am forbidden from giving my heart to the prince. This it must be locked away.”</p><p> </p><p>Kwenthrith’s violet eyes widened in shock, looking quite affronted and it broke her heart for Ayla. She gripped both of Ayla’s hands firmly in hers and looked up into her eyes with a fierce determination. “Listen to me, my lady, the Elvenking has no right to tell you what to do with your heart. If giving it to the prince will make you happy then do so because no one has the power to tell you who you can and cannot love; and I truly believe that you and the prince are meant to be. Why else would <em>fate</em> bring you together?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla felt a rush of relief come over her as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kwenthrith’s neck, burying her face into the golden locks. It was more than she could have hoped for to have at least one person on her side.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to trust everything to you, Kwenthrith.” she whispered, her voice trembling. “Can I trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>Such a simple and open request. Kwenthrith was born a Silvan elf, considered to be of lowest among the different clans of elves. On top of that she was a beta of no special talents with no expectations to become more than what she is. It was almost expected of her to become a servant within the royal house, to keep her head down and to obey orders until the day she died. Kwenthrith had never had much ambition for herself, having become complacent with her lot in life until she was assigned to be the personal handmaiden to Ayla. It had been just another job for her but in time she had grown to care for the omega who was gentle and delicate and had clearly suffered unimaginable cruelty.</p><p> </p><p>She felt rather protective of Ayla; much like a mother bear protects her cubs.</p><p> </p><p>Now Ayla was asking if she can be trusted with her secrets and her heart swelled with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word that I will never break your trust.” Kwenthrith replied.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla pulled back to look into Kwenthrith’s violet eyes, seeing the sincerity that the beta would never break her trust. “I am Ayla, daughter of High King Elendil of Gondor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kwenthrith felt shaken to her core, knowing <em>exactly</em> who Ayla was, having heard the rumor of the King of Gondor sending his only daughter to Mordor for a truce in peace. When the rumors had reached the Woodland Realm the elves, especially King Oropher had balked, not trusting Mordor to keep their promise. Ayla being here, sitting in front of her, was proof that an attempt in peace was not going to be met.</p><p> </p><p>“My…my lady, if that is true then…” Kwenthrith thought back to what Thranduil had told her when he found Ayla in the woods. She had been chased by warg riders, scouts of the enemy. Her eyes fell to the scar on Ayla’s neck. “The Elvenking knows.” Ayla nods her head. “What of the prince? Does he know?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he doesn’t. His majesty has ordered my silence to Thranduil. He has bargained my safety for a steep price.”</p><p> </p><p>Kwenthrith felt the simmering of anger in her gut. “Yes, he ordered you to lock your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not only that but…he also knows that I have the gift of foresight like my mother had.”</p><p> </p><p>Again the elf maiden was shocked. “That is a heavenly gift, and to think your father knowingly gave that to the enemy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Kwenthrith, as my friend I ask that you not speak a word of this to Thranduil. I ask that you share this burden of knowledge with me because I don’t want to feel alone anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my lady.” Kwenthrith said quickly, eager to prove that she was more than just a beta. More than just a servant. She was eager to prove that she was worthy of this friendship that Ayla was giving. “I will gladly carry this burden and any future burdens for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kwenthrith, you will not carry any of this on your own. We will carry it together. As friends.”</p><p> </p><p>It was now Kwenthrith’s turn to feel a sense of overwhelming emotion flooding through her body as tears welled up in her beautiful violet eyes. She had lived for centuries and not once had anyone ever called her a friend or offered to share such kinship with her, a lowly Silvan elf of no great talent or skill. Yet this small, beautiful human, offered it freely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes, we are friends. I will gladly share this burden and keep your secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kwenthrith. I am relieved and I feel much lighter now that I have someone I can confide my trust in.”</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>The deceit had to continue but it did not eat away at Ayla’s soul as it had previously. Now that Kwenthrith was in the know about her past and her true identity revealed, Ayla’s heart felt less heavy though if only by a fraction. The weight of her many secrets, including being blackmailed by Oropher, had efficiently chained her to the Woodland Realm. The “key” to her freedom was revealing the truth and willingly giving her heart to Thranduil; but even then that was one side of a double-edged sword because telling Thranduil the truth did not guarantee that she would be safe from the Elvenking’s wrath.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, coming to terms about her growing attraction to the handsome alpha was more than just primal instincts. It was as if she had walked into one of the romantic tales the bards and poets would sing about in the busy thoroughfare of Minas Tirith, of star-crossed lovers, an alpha and omega, finding each other by fate. It was hard to deny that Ayla had ran so far from Mordor, happening upon Thranduil during his patrol of the border by chance and then being brought to his kingdom without speculating the circumstances. His gentle kindness fed her soul and made her heart flutter with giddiness. She couldn’t explain this natural feeling of easiness around the prince at first, but as time passed she had to wonder. Even back when she first met him in the woods she did not feel any sense of fear nor had any rational reason to distrust him.</p><p> </p><p>She had instinctually trusted him.</p><p> </p><p>Like it had been the Arda guiding her to him.</p><p> </p><p>As if Fate brought them together.</p><p> </p><p>But Fate can also be very cruel.</p><p> </p><p>And her experiences of the world had jaded her and she had to strictly remind herself that everything comes with a price.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, his presence made her inner omega feel safe and content. His earthy scent calming her anxiety and doubts. But she couldn’t allow herself to hope to love him and have her feelings returned. She was still very much afraid of Sauron finding her, sending out his fearsome Generals to find her. She could not send word to her father, afraid of her message being intercepted by one of Sauron’s spies; or of it getting to her father and brothers and they demand that she return to Mordor. Yet staying in the Woodland Realm has now become less hospitable thanks to Oropher and his threat of death by beheading should she reveal the truth to Thranduil. She prayed to the Arda every day and night, hoping they will send her a vision for a solution to the ever looming problems. Alas, her prayers for a solution did not come only more dreams of what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A great army marching towards the gates of Mordor. Fire spewing from Mt. Doom. Sauron in his menacing black armor, swinging his fearsome mace at the brave soldiers who got in his way as if he were swatting flies. The golden ring of power on his armored finger, glowing and weeping with the voices of the trapped souls.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of an infant crying ringing the loudest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Today she was out for a walk with Thranduil, going at a slow, leisure pace as they talked and enjoyed each other’s company. But with a respectable space between them. Ayla could not allow herself to have hope. She could not allow herself to fall more in love. She was already a claimed omega. She was the mate of their enemy. She did not deserve Thranduil no matter how much her heart desired the handsome elven prince.</p><p> </p><p>She had to turn her heart to stone.</p><p> </p><p>She told herself that it was for his sake.</p><p> </p><p>For his sake…</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be distracted today.” Thranduil said, having been observing Ayla and the way she would worry on her bottom lip or unconsciously wring her hands as she looked lost in thought. Her health was gradually returning to her, her cheeks taking on a healthier color, though Thranduil would prefer that Ayla would gain more weight as she was still far too thin.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, meeting his sky blue eyes before looking away with a flush to her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth, that she had the gift of foresight; that she is the daughter of King Elendil, that she had been bargained away like livestock to Mordor for a truce that had been made under false pretenses, that she knows that Sauron has been amassing an army to invade the West. She wanted to confess that the alpha who claimed her, the mate she had ran away from, was Sauron. And that she was falling in love with Thranduil, but she was afraid of him rejecting her if he ever knew the truth. She was afraid of his father making good on his threat if she confessed. Instead of all of that she said: “Forgive me, my lord. I suppose my old habits of getting lost in my own thoughts have been coming up once more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything you are willing to share with me?” he asked, watching Ayla bite her bottom lip as she turned her turquoise eyes back up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just…worried. I’m afraid of my mate finding me.” Ayla said softly, turning her gaze away once more, unable to look Thranduil in the eye while speaking of her mate in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil reached out and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. “You are safe here; you have my word.” His promise was meant to sooth her but it only made her mind feel muddled at best.</p><p> </p><p>His touch sent a pleasant tingle up her arm, and she craved more of his warm touch but she had to shut it down. She pulled her hand from his. “Forgive me…I…”</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil shook his head, hiding his disappointment. He had noticed Ayla was forcing distance between them, constantly hiding behind the fact that she was already claimed by another. But he knew, there was undeniable proof that she was falling for him, her scent was sweet and had the hint of arousal. It only made him want to confess his own growing affections and profess his desire and intentions towards her. His approaching rut making it harder for him to resist the urge to simply push the small omega up against a tree and have his way with her.</p><p> </p><p>It took every ounce of self-control not to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I should not have touched you so familiarly.”</p><p> </p><p>She hated herself for hiding behind her mating mark but it was the only shield she had to protect Thranduil. It was too dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil had noticed that Ayla seemed depressed as of late, her gentle nature seeming to have dulled ever so slightly. Her smile less luminous than usual when she looked at him. An idea then popped into the prince’s head to lift Ayla’s mood; a trip into the City of Dale which was just a few hours ride from the main gates. When he brought it up Ayla’s demeanor shifted to one of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I have heard such wondrous tales about Dale from travelling merchants.” she said so eagerly, making the prince laugh. But then her excitement quickly crumbled as she realized the danger that would put them both in if one of Sauron’s spies was lurking in the city. “But…what if…what if someone recognizes me?”</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil frowned slightly. “Do you know anyone living in Dale?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you have nothing to worry about. I promise you that I will protect you. I will arrange for us to leave tomorrow morning.” Thranduil said, “We will make a day of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla reluctantly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Kwenthrith had fussed over Ayla to following morning, making the omega put on a heavier cape that was lined with silky rabbit fur and thick stockings to cover her legs beneath her dress. It was amusing how the beta mothered Ayla, making sure that not only was the omega dressed warmly but also made sure that the finer details on her were perfect and had even styled Ayla’s hair into a Gibson tuck (which suited her). Kwenthrith added small decorations into Ayla’s hair, pins with small white flowers made of opal.</p><p> </p><p>“Dale is a trading city with people from all over stopping there to trade and rest. It would be in your best interest to stay close to Lord Thranduil.” Kwenthrith said, now that she was in-the-know about Ayla’s past and true identity only made the beta woman fret ever more. She was now too aware of the posing danger of Ayla leaving the sanctity of Greenwood.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla just smiled and hugged the elf maiden. “Thank you for worrying about me. I promise to stay alert.” she said, though a small part of her wanted to back out of the trip and stay in her room where she knew it would be safe.</p><p> </p><p>When Thranduil saw Ayla arriving to the front gates with Kwenthrith trailing behind her, dressed so warmly that she looked demur in the fur-lined cape. The cool grey of the cape and the snow-white fur that lined her neck and shoulders contrasted perfectly against her fair complexion and dark hair. She was an image of purity that his inner alpha wanted to sully and knot.</p><p> </p><p>Again he had to tamp down those urges. Already he had masturbated twice that morning to expend the excess energy in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my lord.” Ayla greeted sweetly with a polished curtsy.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil bowed back with a smile on his lips. “My lady, you are quite the welcomed image this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayla’s cheeks flushed a nice hue of pink, her sweet scent reaching his nose and making his inner alpha growl with unbridled lust. Thranduil mounted his Great Elk and then held out his hand to Ayla so that he could help her up behind him. Even through their gloved hands he felt the electric tingle go up his arm at contact as he easily hoisted her up onto his mount behind him. Every cell in his body coming alive when he felt her thin arms hug his torso and her small frame pressing into his back, making his cock stir and tingle much to his chagrin. Judging from the strong smell coming from Ayla, she was also feeling the electricity between them as this was the most contact either of them had since their first encounter.</p><p> </p><p>“Journey safely.” Kwenthrith said, maintaining neutrality in front of witnesses as it was not her place to show preference as a servant to the crown.</p><p> </p><p>Ayla smiled at her handmaiden. “Try not to be too lonely without me, Kwenthrith.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will stay occupied with other duties, my lady.” Kwenthrith replied.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil kicked his heels into his steed after the gates had been opened and rode off down the road through the forest with a small guard right behind them on horses. At the fast pace they were riding Ayla had to hold on tightly to Thranduil, though she hardly minded as it was similar to riding on a horse versus a wyvern. At least if she were to fall she would not die hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Dale was a marvelous city, though not as grand like Minas Tirith with its towering white buildings and elegant tiled streets; Dale held up its own with its eclectic style. A little bit of everything thrown into its design. The main shopping district was lined with shops and merchants selling their wares that reminded Ayla much of the pavilion markets in the far east that Sauron had taken her to, but Dale was less grand and less colorful and did not smell of exotic spices. Yet Ayla was still intrigued as she looked around with excitement, happy to see people of all races and colors.</p><p> </p><p>Thranduil was relieved to see Ayla’s mood had lifted as they walked through the thoroughfare together. He indulged Ayla, letting her stop at every single stall that interested her, watching fondly as she admired the wares. He had a passing thought to perhaps commission the dwarves in Erebor to create a necklace made from lasgalen gems, the purest of gems that resemble starlight. He could just imagine them around Ayla’s slender neck as he worshiped her body with his hands and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He shook himself out of such vulgar, <em>seductive</em> thoughts.</p><p> </p><p><em>Soon</em>, he told himself. He just had to keep reminding himself that he just needed to be patient. When he looked back to the last stall that Ayla had been perusing, he realized that she had gone missing and in a panic he looked back at his guard who had also noticed that Ayla was nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Find her!” he ordered, watching them scatter to search for the missing omega. Thranduil scented the air, picking up on Ayla’s particular scent until he realized that it had been mixed with other scents that threw him off the trail before he even got started. Whoever had taken Ayla knew what they were doing and fear gripped itself tightly in his stomach as he scanned the market for her.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Ayla had been engaged in sifting through the many silks at the stall she had stopped at, feeling the materials and admiring the different colors and patterns. Some she even dared to think were actually imported from one of the eastern cities she had once visited but said nothing, pretending to remain naïve about the world beyond the west. Just as she was picking a few silks and turn to Thranduil for his opinion she had been suddenly grabbed with a hand over her mouth to muffle her voice and in a blink, she was suddenly in an empty alley of broken crates and a few stray rats.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at her capture with alarm, fear gripping her as she thought that Sauron’s minions had finally found her until her capture removed their hood to reveal a familiar face. A face that made Ayla’s stomach drop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the teaser. Chapter One will be posted soon. Much love and thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>